3 Guys, 2 Divas, 1 Rocker WWE Story
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: Ok. heres my first story on here! it is a WWE Story. enjoy!
1. Info

Name: Kristina Alice Kanellis

Age: 24

Looks: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_9JS-92mkFjWN2fvm75gKsghcYwQ=&h=500&w=375&sz=32&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=N8lThwtQ69iFxM:&tbnh=109&tbnw=82&ei=59wkTub_EeWt0AHJpfz5Cg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dhilary%2Bduff%2Bdark%2Bhair%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=224&vpy=44&dur=453&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=112&ty=143&page=1&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&biw=936&bih=501 with red highlights brown eyes and 5"6' athletic

Nicknames: Rain, Kris

Stage name: Rain

Theme: "Getaway With Murder" by: Jeffree Star

Personality: Crazy, out of control most of the time, she's a kick ass machine in the ring. She is the toughest divas in the WWE. She never lets a guy into her life because she has trust issues with guys. She is a real party animal.

Job: WWE Women's Champ.

Family: Maria- older sister, Khloe-twin sister older by 3 mintues Hannah- younger sister by 1 year.

Friends: Eve,Brianna Garcia (Brie Bella), Gail Kim, Natalya, Stephanie Garcia (Nikki Bella), Melina,Elizabeth Carolan (Beth Phoenix), Barbara Blank (Kelly Kelly), Taryn Terrell (Tiffany)

Enemies: Maryse, Jillian, Alica Fox, Layla, Michelle McCool, Rosa Mendes, Serena, Vickie Guerrero

Brand: Smackdown

Name: Khloe Alexandria Kanellis

Age: 24

Looks: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/latest-trends/trendy-hair-cuts-2009/&usg=_eeyuOR8-X2NkErI6RwVeXY_Cfy0=&h=545&w=400&sz=27&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=WUJsA-NLpNRz3M:&tbnh=151&tbnw=111&ei=BN0kTrz8OIru0gG5l_y-Cg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dhilary%2Bduff%2Blight%2Bbrown%2Bhair%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=603&vpy=100&dur=1094&hovh=262&hovw=192&tx=125&ty=175&page=1&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=936&bih=501 with blonde highlights brown eyes 5"8' very athletic

Nick name: Lucky

Stage name: Khloe

Theme: "Piece of Me" by: Britney Spears

Personality: sweet, funny, creative, very athletic. She is very trusting of guys. She is more of a girly type compared to her twin. She is more responsible then her twin.

Job: WWE Diva's Champ

Family: Maria- older sister, Kris-twin sister younger by 3 mintues Hannah- younger sister by 1 year.

Friends: Eve,Brianna Garcia (Brie Bella), Gail Kim, Natalya, Stephanie Garcia (Nikki Bella), Melina,Elizabeth Carolan (Beth Phoenix), Barbara Blank (Kelly Kelly), Taryn Terrell (Tiffany)

Enemies: Maryse, Jillian, Alica Fox, Layla, Michelle McCool, Rosa Mendes, Serena, Vickie Guerrero

Brand: Smackdown

Name: Hannah Elizabeth Kanellis

Age: 23

Looks: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/movies/movie-news/aliens-in-the-attic-actress-ashley-tisdale/&usg=_9BOqjXV894HFJW5qH8OwHtjkcB0=&h=811&w=600&sz=178&hl=en&start=19&zoom=1&tbnid=CmJLmriMYP6YiM:&tbnh=166&tbnw=123&ei=Pd0kTriWJ4T10gHC25n4Cg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dashley%2Btisdale%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=93&page=3&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:19&tx=107&ty=70 with black highlights and hazel eyes shes 5"3' and pretty athletic

Nickname: Shorty, squirt,

Personality: she is the most realistic within all three of them; she is also the most outspoken within all of them. She believes in miracles and love at first sight. She is a foolish child according to Khloe and Kris. She is a rocker/girly girl.

Job: she is a rock model and she is the guitar player in her band, Don't Forget.

Family: Maria- older sister, Khloe-older twin sister older than Kris by 3 minutes Kris- older twin sister younger than Khloe by 3 minutes.

Friends: her bandmates (Alex, Sky, Nathan)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Kris's POV~

I walked into my locker room followed by my twin sister, Khloe, and my older sister Maria.

"Wow! That was something!" I fell on the couch with Khloe has Maria grabbed three water bottles.

"It wasn't that bad." Maria told me.

"Yeah it was. Were you there?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I was!" she answered taking a sip of water and sitting on the floor in front of us. "It was not that bad!"

"Maria, you didn't even see it!" Khloe chimed in.

"So? I have a right to say that it wasn't that bad." I rolled my eyes taking a sip of water.

"Maria nothing is worst then tripping on air and falling into a bucket of cold water." I told her.

"Yeah you should go take a hot shower and warm up." Khloe suggested.

"No. I have a match later on and I don't want to take another shower." I denied. Then my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. "It's Hannah!" I put the phone on speaker. "Yo Shorty wad up?" she laughed.

"Hey chickadee!" she said.

"Hey I put you on speaker. I'm here with Maria and Lucky." I told her.

"Hey chickadees! So Maria I heard you are coming to my studio to record your EP." Hannah said.

"Yeah. I wrote the songs. All I have to do is record them." Maria told her.

"That's great! Maybe I'll see you there soon!" Hannah told her. I put the phone on the coffee table. We heard voices in the background. "I have to go! Talk to you guys later! Love ya." She hung up and I looked at Khloe and Maria.

"At least she calls." Khloe read my mind.

"Let's just watch Raw." Maria turned on Raw to change the subject. Tonight was the 3 hour draft. The first match was a diva's match for two draft picks for divas.

"I better change just in case." I went to my bag and pulled out my outfit. I went into the bathroom and changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/tag/avril-lavigne-bikini/&usg=_f-iqCwSeJQ-Tm04ZB86LsyiRw6w=&h=1500&w=1000&sz=295&hl=en&start=138&zoom=1&tbnid=e5HSr32E7Oc5XM:&tbnh=163&tbnw=107&ei=UN4kToDdBeTN0AHL5LzbCg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Davril%2Blavigne%2Bhot%2Balbum%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=531&page=17&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:138&tx=58&ty=63

"Me too." Khloe went and changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.%3Ft%3D47508%26page%3D2&usg=_dLF0NhxcsAwVBpNaLtrMax1MUe8=&h=484&w=350&sz=56&hl=en&start=126&zoom=1&tbnid=VhfWIC2HoeQNVM:&tbnh=158&tbnw=111&ei=HN8kTtuaL-rm0QHdz9HICg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dlindsay%2Blohan%2Bmean%2Bgirls%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=698&vpy=122&dur=2032&hovh=264&hovw=191&tx=94&ty=153&page=16&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:126&biw=936&bih=501 we sat down and watched as Eve faced Michelle McCool who made a wrong move and Eve rolled her up for a pin. 1…2…3.

"Here are your winners…Eve." The announcer said. Then it was time to see who was going to be traded to Raw. The picture then showed who was being drafted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Khloe's POV~

My face appeared on the screen.

"Wow." I grabbed my belt, left the room and walked toward the entrance area. They played my music and I ran out waving to the crowd. I smiled and waved. Then I went backstage with Eve.

"Congrats on being drafted." Eve said to me.

"Thanks. I can't wait." I told her. She went off and I went back to my locker room.

"That sucked!" Kris said when I entered the room.

"What now?" I asked her.

"You got traded to RAW! I'm still on Smackdown." She answered.

"I'm sure you'll be drafted later tonight too." I convinced her.

"Doubt it." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the TV.

"Just watch the rest of the Draft." I told her. She sighed and turned her attention to the screen. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Kris, your match is in 5." A voice through the door said. She got up and looked into the mirror.

"Of course I look like shit." She said to herself. I stood up and stood next to her.

"You look perfect." She fluffed her hair.

"Here I go."

"Want me to come?" I asked.

"No I got it. Thanks though." I hugged her.

"Good luck." She nodded and left the room. I went back to the couch and sat down. I watched as Maryse was taunting…then Kris's theme came on she ran out and jumped up and down. I smiled as she worked the crowd like she always did.

~Match~

I watched as Kris set up Maryse for her finisher. She pulled the finisher. She went for the pin. 1…2…3…

"Here is your winner…Rain!" we looked to see who was going to be drafted to Smackdown…Then Barbie (Kelly Kelly)'s face appeared. She came out and waved to the crowd. Kris got out and went to hug her. Kris and Barbie (Kelly Kelly) came backstage. I knew Kris would be happy if she didn't have me she could have Barbie.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Kris's POV~

~A week later~

I walked with Barbie (Kelly Kelly) to our new locker room. Today she started under the Smackdown Brand with me. We walked into our locker room after the show was a half hour into it and got settled.

"Nervous to start as a new Smackdown diva?" I asked her.

"Nope! It'll be just like Raw." She answered me. So I started to get ready since my match was coming up. I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.net/users/2008/06/5516,&imgrefurl=.&usg=_UccOli8d95m1A_W9laX0NSOZh6k=&h=390&w=380&sz=17&hl=en&start=26&zoom=1&tbnid=53sex_uR2s7Z4M:&tbnh=161&tbnw=159&ei=nt8kTvqQOOL20gGnq5DyCg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dashley%2Bmassaro%2Bwwe%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=78&page=3&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:26&tx=90&ty=73

"5 minutes Rain." A tech guy called through the door. I fluffed my hair as I always do before a match.

"Good luck." Barbie hugged me.

"Thanks." I grabbed my belt, left and started to make my way to the entrance area. That's when I bumped into some guy. "Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry my fault." He told me.

"Rain three minutes." A tech guy told me.

"Well, I got to go. To my match."

"I'll see you around. Good luck." He told me.

"Thanks. Bye." I stumbled off towards my match.

~ Barbie's POV~

I sat down on the couch watching Smackdown when someone came in the locker room. I turned my head and saw Cody Runnels also know as Cody Rhodes.

"Hey Cody. What's up?" I asked.

"I thought this was my locker room. Sorry." He answered.

"It's cool. I'm watching Smackdown. Want to join me?" I asked him.

"Sure." He sat down next to me. We heard "Get Away With Murder" by: Jeffree Star. I watched as Kris ran out. "I just ran into her."

"That's my friend Kris." I watched as she worked the crowd and gave love to the fans.

"And making her way to the ring from Chicago, Illinois she is the Women's champion…Rain!" the announcer said.

"That's her." Cody shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That's the girl I fell for." I looked at him oddly. "When I ran into her I felt something for her. It's something I have never felt before."

"Whoa Cody's in love." I poked him.

"Maybe." He said. I watched as Kris went to pin Layla.

"Here is your winner and still the Women's champion…Rain." Kris was handed her championship and went onto the turnbuckle. She raised the belt over her head. She was so happy. She flipped over the top rope and jumped off the apron and walked up the ramp.

"She'll be here in 5…4…3…2…" then she burst into the room.

"I win I win I win I win!" she chanted bouncing into the room. I started laughing. Then she stopped. "Oh I didn't know you had someone over."

~Kris's POV~

"Oh I didn't know you had someone over." Man I felt like an idiot.

"It's ok. This is Cody. Cody this is Kris." Barbie said. I waved to him.

"Hey." I said. I sat my belt down by my duffel. "So this isn't awkward." Then Cody got up.

"I should get going to my match. Bye Barbie. Bye Kris." He got up and left. I looked at Barbie.

"He likes you." She told me.

"What?" I sat down next to her.

"Yeah he likes you. He told me when he saw you that you were the girl who gave him this feeling he has never felt before." She confessed.

"So? It's probably the ego." I said.

"Kris." She was about to scold. I laughed.

"I'm kidding. So tonight?"

"Party at our favorite club." She told me.

"Party at our favorite club." She told me.

"Alright!" I said. We watched the rest of Smackdown and then got ready. She changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/albums/vv218/Gif_Of_The_&imgrefurl=.com/poll/Battle-of-the-Greatest-WWE-Diva-Ever-957716&usg=_Afw_8hZ0aXutZfIvQMMKl_DVDdI=&h=386&w=256&sz=10&hl=en&start=67&zoom=1&tbnid=izOOzkIEBE9CtM:&tbnh=172&tbnw=123&ei=BOAkTqT5HIjZ0QHQ7cDmCg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dkelly%2Bkelly%2Bwwe%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=390&page=9&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:67&tx=94&ty=81 and I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/wwe-divas-pictures/lilian-garcia-pictures/lilian-garcia-17/&usg=_dt3wGHNl-FDwv9SmiBGG8OC1dWA=&h=293&w=500&sz=31&hl=en&start=114&zoom=1&tbnid=OXyrZs35s8PtIM:&tbnh=160&tbnw=218&ei=L-AkTuHmDoHn0QHkitzPCg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dlilian%2Bgarcia%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=317&vpy=131&dur=906&hovh=172&hovw=293&tx=206&ty=115&page=15&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:114&biw=936&bih=501 Once Smackdown was done we took our duffels and threw them into my car. Her and I went to the club where all the other Smackdown superstars an divas were. We walked in and headed for the bar.

"There's Cody!" she told me pointing him out.

"So?"

"So? You look hot tonight and you're single." She told me.

"No!" we went to the car and got some drinks.

"Here he comes." I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Barbie. Hey Kris." He greeted us.

"Hey Cody. Good job tonight." Barbie greeted.

"Thanks. So I was wondering if Kris would like to dance." He looked at me.

"Um. Sure." I set my drink down. He grabbed my hand and we went to the dance floor and started to dance.

"You look great tonight." He told me.

"Thanks. You too." I told him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." He asked. I stopped dancing and bit my lower lip.

"I got to go." I left Cody on the dance floor and went to Barbie.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I got to go." I told her. I finished my drink and left her at the bar.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Khloe's POV~

I walked down the hall with Gail Kim. She was showing me around the arena.

"So you might want to stay away from Mike. He's a lot of trouble. He'll consider you as a one night stand." She told me. I nodded.

"I hate him anyways." I told her. She laughed.

"And this is your locker room. You are sharing with Nat." she told me.

"Yay! I haven't seen her since she left Smackdown." I told her. I entered my locker room. I found the Hart Dynasty plotting something. When I closed the door they looked at me.

"Lucky!" she came up to me and hugged me.

"Natalya!" I hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I was traded to Raw last week." I answered her.

"Nice. You've met Tyson and David right?" she asked me.

"Yeah nice to see you guys again." I waved to them.

"So I'll see you guys later." She told the Hart Dynasty. They left. "So you're here!"

"Yeah." I set my stuff down and started to work on my hair.

"How's Rain?" she asked me.

"She's good. She met Cody and he asked her out and she just left." I answered.

"Wow. I mean Cody isn't bad looking or anything but she should have said yes."

"Yeah I mean it is kinda hard for her with her break up. She has that trust issue with guys."

"So you have a match tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. You and I are teaming up to face Tamina and Alicia Fox."

"Great. Let's kick some ass tonight." She told me.

"Yeah." I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/news/lets-get-ready-towwe-yoga-another-game-for-wii-featuring-pro-wrestler-trish-stratus/&usg=_QaRVRKKKB8sHnxBtBZWlFVelUnM=&h=500&w=300&sz=49&hl=en&start=53&zoom=1&tbnid=TEIgDtw4sZAA5M:&tbnh=158&tbnw=109&ei=mOAkTvylHfCo0AG55_WwCg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dtrish%2Bstratus%2Bwwe%2B2009%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=141&page=7&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:53&tx=96&ty=41

"Natalya, Khloe 3 minutes." A tech guy said.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"Let's kick some ass." We left the locker room.

"You don't mind if Tyson and David come do you?" she asked me.

"No. the more the merrier." I answered. The Hart Dynasty joined us. "Who goes out first?" I asked the tech guy.

"You do. They are already out there it is your turn." He answered I nodded. "Piece of Me." By: Britney Spears played out. I skipped out and waved to the crowd. I strut down the ramp and posed at the bottom of the ramp. Then the Hart Dynasty came out. I smiled and watched Natalya, Tyson, and David make their way down the ramp. They help Natalya in the ring and moved aside for me. I did a cartwheel to the apron. I went into a handstand and grabbed bottom rope with my feet. I then used my feet to pull myself up onto the apron. I grabbed the top rope and leaned over them into the ring. I made my sign.

~Middle of the Match~

Natalya was about to go for the pin when the NXT rookies came in. Wade Barrett grabbed a mic.

"Listen Hart Dynasty…I know you are mad about last week." I helped Natalya into the back.

"Those assholes!" I yelled when we made it backstage.

"You're telling me. I'm gonna go to the locker room."

"I'm gonna go get some water for us."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"Yep." I started walking in the direction of water when I ran into a blonde guy. "Sorry."

"No it's my fault. I apologize." He smiled a million dollar smile.

"It's ok. I'm Khloe Kanellis."

"Ted DiBiase Jr." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled again. "Do you have a sister?"

"Yeah. 3 of them."

"One of them named Kris?" he asked.

"That's my twin." I answered. "Why?"

"My friend was talking to your twin and he asked her out and she left and I was wondering if you could convince her that it wouldn't be a bad idea. Like I will go on a double date with him and Kris. Please can you convince her for 1 date."

"Yeah. I can talk to her for him."

"Maybe we could double date with them." He told me.

"I'll talk to her." I told him.

"Thanks."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Kris's POV~

"I don't know Lucky." I told my sister as I paced in my hotel room on the phone.

"Rain, come on. It will be totally casual. Just 4 people hanging out." She was trying to convince me to go out with Cody.

"I don't know sis. I mean I haven't been out since…you know."

"Sis, that trial was years ago. You need to move on." She told me.

"Sis, it's kinda hard."

"Please?" Khloe plead.

"I guess we could go out just the 4 of us. Nothing fancy just cas." I told her.

"YES!" she screamed. "I'll call Ted."

"Ok. Bye!" I hung up and flopped on the bed. Then there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door.

"Hey Krissy!" my little sister, Hannah, walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was in town and I wanted to see how my older sissy was doing." She answered.

"Ok. Come on in." she flopped onto my bed. "Ok how much do you need?" I asked her.

"I don't need any money. I just wanted to see you." She told me.

"Hannah, please. You only come to me if you need money or you need someone to bail you out of jail." I convinced her. "Besides I'm not in the mood to give you money. So tell me what you want."

"Ok. I'll just go. I just wanted to see you." Hannah stood up and left.

"Sorry sis. Maybe another time." She hugged me and left. I flopped down on my couch when my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Kris. It's Cody. Your sister gave Ted your number and he gave it to me." The other voice answered.

"Hi Cody."

"Ok. So we are gonna meet up with Khloe and Ted tomorrow at 7:30. So I'll come get you at 7:15 sharp." He told me.

"Ok. Sounds good to me. You have my room number right?" I asked.

"Nope." He answered.

"Room 326." I informed him.

"Ok. Thanks. I'll be there at 7:15 sharp to get you." He informed me.

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." He hung up and I slowly crawled into my bed to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Khloe's POV~

I woke up and needed to get a new outfit for tonight so I called up Gail Kim and Brianna and Stephanie (Bella Twins). We went to the mall and started to shop.

"So your going out with Ted tonight?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah. We are double dating with Cody and Kris." I answered.

"How is she by the way?" Stephanie asked.

"She's doing good I guess. It took me a long time to convince her to go tonight." I answered. "It has been years since the trial so it is way past time that she goes out with a guy that isn't in her dreams." They laughed.

"Well it is about time that you go out with a guy too." The twins joked.

"Shut up." I laughed pushing them. We finally bought the perfect outfit for tonight. They helped me on my hair and makeup. I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.net/shopping/class-date-and-office-3-ways-to-wear-a-colorful-skirt/&usg=_xicAN8rQLetYddsQnkopEPos4x4=&h=300&w=600&sz=44&hl=en&start=43&zoom=1&tbnid=q0AE9PRjevcgIM:&tbnh=117&tbnw=234&ei=BeEkTvjPBoLe0QGqwpXUCg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Doutfits%2Bwith%2Bskirts%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=78&page=7&ndsp=7&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:43&tx=205&ty=82 The girls left and I grabbed my purse right when Ted came.

"Hey you look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks. You look very handsome."

"Ready?" I linked arms with him and closed the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Kris's POV~

I ran around my room with Barbie and Taryn sitting on my bed.

"You know you're not helping me!" I told them stressed out.

"We know. It's what we do best." Taryn told me being sarcastic.

"He's gonna be here in 10 minutes and I'm not even dressed." I panicked.

"At least your hair and make up is done." Barbie pointed out.

"Not helping!" I threw dresses behind me on my bed as I rejected them. "Ok at this rate I am going to go in a bathrobe and my underwear."

"No you're not. Sit on the bed and calm down." Barbie stood up. I sat down and she went through my clothes. "Here. Go change." She handed me a dress. I shook my head no and I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.net/shopping/what-to-wear-to-a-holiday-party/&usg=_8VZq9_PQyTinLL5WIHBtfDP0XNs=&h=374&w=409&sz=30&hl=en&start=22&zoom=1&tbnid=TDufgliKRRzPLM:&tbnh=132&tbnw=144&ei=R-EkTpLrJaXl0QGv3Ly8Cg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Doutfits%2Bwith%2Bskinny%2Bjeans%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=137&vpy=162&dur=125&hovh=215&hovw=235&tx=174&ty=127&page=4&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:22&biw=936&bih=501 Then there was a knock on the door. "Go." She pushed me to the door. I opened it.

"Hi Kris."

"Hi Cody."

"You look…beautiful."

"Thanks. You look handsome." I smiled.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Let's go." We walked down to the lobby and to his priceless Mercedes Benz. Then we pulled up to the restaurant.

"Ted and your sister are probably here already." He told me.

"My sister is those on time people." I informed him. We got out of the car and we went inside. There was Khloe and Ted already at the table. "Lucky!" I walked over and she came over and hugged me. "I missed you."

"Miss you too. Come on and sit." I sat across from her. "Ted this is my twin Kris. Kris this is…"

"Ted Dibiase Jr. I know." I finished for her. "Lucky, I watched wrestling too." She laughed. "This is Cody. Cody this is my twin Khloe." He sat down next to me.

"But you just called her Lucky." He told me

"That's her nickname." I explained to him. "Look here's the waiter." Ted ordered the wine. We all looked at the menus. We ordered and I just stared at my sister. Her and I started to laugh.

"What?" Cody asked.

"What is so funny?" Ted asked. We calmed down.

"Whenever she stares at me long enough we laugh. We know what we are saying." Khloe explained.

"It's a twin thing." I added. Then the food came.

"So you guys are twins." Ted wondered.

"Yeah. Maria is our older sister and we have a younger sister named Hannah." Khloe told them. I nodded.

"Lucky, pass me your plate." I told her.

"Pass me yours."

"Pass the plate."

"Pass your fork." I passed my plate and she passed her plate with a slice of bread on it. I took a bite of hers and she took a bite of mine. Then we traded plates.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Khloe's POV~

"Here." I handed Kris her plate back.

"Thanks. Heres your plate." She handed my plate back. The guys looked at us. "It's a family thing." We all sat there quiet. "Awkward." Kris mouthed to me.

"Stop it." I mouthed back.

"So how long have you guys been in the WWE?" Ted asked us.

"3 years." I answered. I watched as Kris sat there looking down at her plate. "Kris, head up." She rolled her eyes at me and flipped me off. "Kristina Alice Kanellis!"

"What?" she asked giving attitude.

"Ted, Cody, please excuse us while I talk to my sister alone." I stood up and grabbed Kris's arm. We went to the women's bathroom. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing. This is so awkward and I'm not letting that guy kiss me tonight." She answered.

"You are acting rude towards Cody!" I pointed out. "Just relax and act pleasant and not so rude."

"Oh so you want me to be you?" she asked.

"No. just be the loveable person you are without the attitude." I answered.

"Fine. I'll act better."

"Thank you." We hugged and then went back to the table. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah sorry." Kris and I sat back down.

"So Kris, you're on the Smackdown roster. How long have you been on Smackdown?" Cody asked her. I turned my attention to Ted.

"Everything ok with her?" he asked.

"They should be." I answered.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Kris's POV~

"So Kris, you're on the Smackdown roster. How long have you been on Smackdown?" Cody asked me.

"3 years believe it or not." I answered.

"You have never once been on Raw?" he asked.

"Only when there was a draft." I answered.

"I'm new to the Smackdown roster. Any one to look out for?" he asked.

"Jacob Hager (Jack Swagger) and Paul Wight (Big Show)…And Phil Brooks (CM Punk)." I answered. "They are alright off camera but Jacob has had the biggest crush on me since he met me."

"Alright. Thanks Kris."

"Your welcome." So then the bill came and the guys paid. I hugged Khloe and waved good bye to Ted. Cody took me to his car. "That was great."

"Awkward?" he asked.

"To be honest? Yes." I answered. He laughed.

"Why?" he asked.

"I am not a big going out to dinner type of girl. I'm more of a going to TP some ones house or like going to have some kind of wild fun." I answered.

"I'll remember that." He told me. We pulled up to the hotel and he helped me out.

"Thanks." We started walking towards my room. Once we got there we stood there for a second. "Thanks. Tonight may have been awkward but it was pretty good."

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"A little." I answered. He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Good night Kris."

"Night Cody." I opened the door and closed the door behind me.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Khloe's POV~

Ted and I walked over to his Porsche.

"That was fun." I said as we got in.

"What is wrong with your sister?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. She doesn't date. She has this issue about letting guys into her life. It's a trust thing." I told him.

"Ok."

"I will make sure she is better for the next time." I confirmed.

"Thanks."

"I had fun tonight." I told him.

"Good. I'm glad you did." He told me. I smiled.

"You had fun didn't you?" I asked him smiling.

"Yeah I did. We should do this again." He answered smiling. We went back to the hotel and he walked me back to my hotel room.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I told him. I pulled out my card and handed it to him. "Here's my number." I hugged him. When I hugged him I felt this feeling that I really wanted to kiss him. We looked into each other's eyes. He leaned in slowly and I closed my eyes. I felt a pair of soft delectable lips. He pulled away.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night Ted." I walked into my hotel room and called Hannah.

"Yo?" she answered.

"Hey sis!"

"Khloe! Hey what's up girly?" she asked.

"Nothing just got back from a date." I answered.

"I want all the details." She told me. I laid on my bed and started to tell her all about the date.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~Kris's POV~

I woke up the next morning with someone pounding on my door.

"Sis, open up!" a voice yelled. I rolled out of my bed.

"What?" my sister Hannah pushed past me.

"You'll thank me later." She told me.

"Shorty what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You need an attitude check for dates." She answered.

"I don't need anything." I told her.

"Of course. You need everything." She told me looking through my closet.

"Hannah, I appreciate it but I don't need anything. Or everything." I stopped her from tearing the closet apart. "Hannah, you can't just walk into someone's hotel room and start to tear their closets apart when it is…" I looked at the clock. "8:30 in the morning!"

"Rain, calm down. We need to go shopping." She started to push me towards the bathroom. "Go take a shower and get dressed. We are going to go shopping."

"No. It is too early and I haven't had my coffee and Red Bull jolt." I groaned.

"Go and we will go get some breakfast." She pushed me.

"Ok. Ok." I went into the bathroom, took a shower and changed into this: .

"LET'S GO!" Hannah yelled pounding on the bathroom door.

"I'm working on my make up." I yelled at her. I finished my make up and opened the door.

"Let's go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the hotel room. That's when we ran into Cody sweating up a storm.

"Hey Cody."

"Hey Kris. Who's this?" he asked taking out his earbuds from his Ipod.

"My little sister Hannah. Cody this is Hannah, Hannah this is Cody. The date I was telling you about." I introduced them.

"Hi." She waved.

"Hey."

"So what are you doing up this early?" I asked him.

"Running, lifting weights." He answered.

"I should go back to the gym too." I said.

"What are you girls up too?" he asked me.

"Shopping. Hannah's making me." I answered.

"Gotta love sisters." He told me. I shrugged.

"I guess."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to retry that date." He asked. I looked at Hannah.

"You guys can come to my concert tomorrow night." Hannah suggested.

"Yo Shorty no one asked ya!"I told her.

"Actually that wouldn't be a bad idea. Tonight is Smackdown. We leave after tomorrow and Raw comes tomorrow…Maybe Ted and Khloe would want to come." Cody said. I looked at Hannah

"Ok sure. I mean if you still want to go." I looked at Cody.

"Yeah it'll be fun! Let's go." Cody told me.

"Ok. Here's a ticket and backstage pass for you Cody." Hannah pulled out a ticket and backstage pass and handed it to Cody.

"Thanks Hannah. I'll pick you up tomorrow say around 6?" he asked me.

"That sounds good to me." I answered.

"I would hug you but I'm all sweaty. I'll see you tonight." He answered.

"Bye Cody!" I waved as he went back to his hotel room. "Let's shop!" I grabbed her arm and we raced to my car to spend the day shopping.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~Khloe's POV~

I woke up the next morning and saw my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"What are you doing tomorrow night when you come to the arena?" Kris asked me.

"I don't know why?" I asked.

"Hannah's band is performing tomorrow night and Cody and I are going and I thought maybe you and Ted would want to come." She answered.

"I guess. Sure. I'll talk to Ted."

"Great. Hannah gave Cody backstage pass and a ticket." She told me.

"Ok. I'll talk to Ted later. So what are you up to today?" I asked her sitting up.

"Shopping with Hannah for an outfit for tomorrow." She answered.

"Isn't Smackdown tonight?" I asked her.

"Yep!" she answered.

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks. Hannah says hi!"

"Hey Shorty!"

"Listen sis I have to go. I'll call you later." She hung up. I got out of bed and changed into this: . I opened the door and found Eve and Brianna and Steph standing in front of the door.

"Morning guys." I greeted them.

"Hey you are on Raw!" Eve hugged me. I laughed hugging her.

"Yeah I have been since the draft." I told her.

"Is it true you are dating Ted?" she asked me.

"We had one date. So are we going to our photo shoot or what?" I asked them. We started to walk down the hall. Then my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Khloe it's Ted." The voice answered.

"Oh hi Ted. What's up?" I asked.

"Not to much you?"

"Not to much."

"So listen I just talked to Cody and he told me about a concert your sister is having."

"Oh yeah my sister Hannah. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go with me." I told him.

"You don't need to ask. I want to go." He told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure. It's about time I met the last Kanellis sister." He told me. I laughed.

"Ok. Well, I was going to see Kris before the show and she was going to give me the passes and tickets." I explained.

"Ok. I'll pick you up around 6 tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sounds great to me." I answered.

"See you then."

"Alright. Bye." I hung up.

"Well, what did Mr. DiBiase say?" Eve asked.

"I'm going to my little sissy's concert with him, Kris, and Cody." I answered they screamed. "Ouch ears."

"Sorry!" they hugged me.

"Let's just go to the photo shoot already." I told them as we exited the lobby and walked to Eve's yellow Mustang.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~Kris's POV~

I walked down the hall with Barbie and Taryn to my locker room.

"So tonight we face LayCool?" Barbie asked me.

"Yeah. You coming Taryn?" I asked her. She nodded. "Ok. I'll see you guys in a half hour." I walked into my locker room and started working on my hair and make up. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there was Hannah. "What are you doing here?" I asked letting her in.

"I came to watch." She answered. I rolled my eyes. I went back to my hair and make up. I changed into this: .. "Wait you're gonna wear that?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered. Then I looked at the clock. "Got to go to my match. Later sis." I left the locker room and met up with Barbie and Taryn. "You guys first." LayCool was already out there with Kaval. Barbie's music played and the two left me standing there waiting for my cue. Then "Getaway With Murder" by: Jeffree Star blared through the arena. I ran out and waved to the crowd.

"And her tag team partner…she is the WWE Women's champion…from Chicago, Illinois…Rain!" I ran down the ramp. I climbed onto the apron and flipped over the top rope. I hugged Barbie. The bell rang and Barbie started off against Layla. I watched as Barbie attacked her.

"Good job girl!" I yelled at her cheering her on.

~End Of The Match~

I set Michelle McCool for my finisher and then I went for the pin. 1…2…3.

"Here are your winners…Kelly Kelly and the WWE Women's champion…Rain!" I hugged Barbie and Taryn as they both go into the ring. We got out of the ring and headed up the ramp.

"Rain!" Hannah came running to me.

"Hannah!" I rolled my eyes.

"Kris, that was amazing!" she hugged me. "Ew you're sweaty."

"Ew you're a girly prep." I joked laughing.

"We'll see you later. " I hugged Barbie and Taryn.

"Later punks." I told them. Hannah and I walked back to my locker room. I grabbed a water and an apple on our way back.

"That was a good match Rain." Cody said as we pasted him.

"Thanks. Good luck on yours." I told him. He smiled and went to his match.

"Rain, he likes you." Hannah pointed out.

"No he doesn't" I denied.

"Yes he does!" she told me. "You gotta look hot tomorrow night." I rolled my eyes and let her talk about everything that was gonna happen.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~Khloe's POV~

I got on the flight and sat next to Eve.

"So I think Rain is finally realizing that Cody likes her." I informed her.

"Oh that would make a great couple. Cody Runnels the rich 2nd generation superstar and Kris Kanellis the extreme crazy bitch." Her and I started to laugh.

"Actually Ted, Cody, Kris and I are going to Hannah's concert tomorrow night right before they leave." I explained.

"Nice." So we joked, laughed, gossip, and napped. We woke up a few hours later and checked into the hotel. "There's Rain!"

"And there's Hannah!" we met up with them.

"Hey Eve!" Rain hugged Eve. "Hey Lucky!"

"Hey Hannah! Hey Rain!" I hugged them. They walked us up to our rooms.

"Well, I am gonna retire to my room… I am so tired! Night!" Kris hugged us.

"Night sis. See you tomorrow." She nodded and went to her room.

"I'm gonna go to my room too. Night chickadees." Eve hugged us and went to her room.

"Night Eve." I called after her. I turned to Hannah. "And then there was two."

"I'm going to head over to the tour bus. The band is starting to miss me. Bye sissy." She hugged me and left me standing in the hall way.

"And then there was one." I mumbled. I made my way to my room. I opened the door. I took a shower changed into my pjs and climbed into the bed. I closed my eyes and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

~The Next day~

I woke up and went to the gym with Kris. Then we went our separate ways and I took a shower and realized I had nothing cool enough to wear. Then I called my only source.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~Kris's POV~

I started doing my hair and make up when Khloe came into the room.

"Thanks so much for helping me." She said.

"Your welcome." I called out. She came into the bathroom where I was wearing my black and neon green bra and matching boy short panties.

"Your wearing that?" she asked.

"No. I haven't changed yet." I answered. I finished my hair and make up and went to my closet. "Here." She went into the bathroom and changed into this: . "You look hot sis."

"Thanks. But what are you gonna wear?" she asked.

"You'll see." I went into the bathroom and changed into this: .com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=11023231 with this: .com/is/image/HotTopic/261813_hi and black wedges.

"Super sexy. Trying to impress the fabulous Cody Runnels?" she asked.

"No." I answered. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Here we go." She told me. I grabbed my ticket, backstage pass and my cell phone. She opened the door. "Hey Ted! Cody!" I did a final check on my hair and make up before going to the door.

"Hey Cody. Ted." I smiled.

"Wow…Kris…You look hot tonight." Cody told me speechless. I smiled even bigger.

"Thanks Cody." I smiled.

"Hey sis you forgot your backstage pass." Khloe handed me an extra backstage pass. I looked at her.

"I already have mine. Cody has his and you have yours and Ted's…So that means…"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

~Khloe's POV~

"WE HAVE ONE EXTRA PASS!" we said at the same time..

"Got a friend who is single and will go out with a rocker?" I asked them.

"Randy." Ted answered.

"Call him up and tell him he has a backstage pass to a concert tonight." I told him. He nodded and we let the guys in. Kris went to the bathroom and fixed her hair. Cody sat on her bed and I sat next to him. "Hey Cody. Do you like Kris?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah. When I saw her I felt something I have never felt before." He answered.

"You are gonna have to be patient with her. She had a really really bad relationship. It was terrible. You are really gonna have to be patient with her. She has a hard time trusting guys." I explained to him.

"Ok. Thanks Khloe."

"You're welcome. I think she is slowly getting over it but just be careful with her." I explained.

"Ok well, Randy is on his way over." Ted said.

"Ok."

"Thanks Khloe. I promise to be extra careful with her." He stood up and went to get Kris out of the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Ted asked.

"Just giving him some advice on Kris." I answered.

"Ok let's go." Kris said coming out of bathroom. I smiled and stood up.

"We have to wait for Randy." I told her.

"Who?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Ted and Cody's friend." I told her.

"Oh." She plopped onto her bed. "Want to play?"

"Kris…we are not teens anymore…and besides it doesn't work with 2 guys…you have to be in a public place." I explained.

"Oh poo." She said. I laughed and hugged her.

"Love ya!"

"Yeah yeah." She said. Then there was a knock on the door. "Can someone get that?" she asked. Ted went to the door.

"Hey Randy. Sorry for this being short notice." Then entered a 3rd guy. "Khloe, Kris, this is Randy. Randy this is my date Khloe and Cody's date Kris." I waved hi to him. I handed him the pass.

"Let's party!" Kris bounced off the bed and screamed. I laughed.

"Someone's got to watch her tonight." I said as we headed out to my brunt oranage Hummer. Kris, Randy and Cody got into the back while Ted sat in the front with me as I drove. Kris was having a fit in the backseat. Laughing over something stupid. "Ok Kris, if you don't control yourself I'm taking you back to the hotel and make up go to sleep."

"Ok. I'll stop." She giggled.

"She is only like this when she is very tired." I explained to Cody.

"Ok. I'll remember that." We got to the concert and watched as our little sister rocked the show with her band.

~Backstage~

"Squirt that was amazing!" I hugged my sister congratulating her.

"Thanks Khloe. Who are these very sexy looking guys?" she asked noticing Ted, Cody, and Randy.

"This is my date Ted. Kris's date Cody. And Randy." I introduced them.

"I met Cody. Hey Cody. Nice to meet you two." She said. She pulled my aside. "Oh my God! Randy is so cute."

"Don't do this Hannah. You always fall too hard too fast for a guy!" I told her.

"I know. But he is so cute. It is love at first sight." She told me.

"Whatever you say." So we hung out backstage with Hannah, and her band. Then I drove everyone back to the hotel. Cody took Kris back to her room. Randy was too busy talking to Hannah on his cell and Ted walked me back to my room.

"Thanks for inviting me to come. I had a lot of fun." Ted told me stopping in front of my room.

"I'm glad you had fun! Hannah's band is a good band so it's cool you had fun." I said.

"Khloe…" I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Good night Khloe."

"Night Ted." I kissed him one last time before going into my room. Tonight was hands down one of the best nights ever!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~Kris's POV~

I woke up the next morning and felt someone pounding on my door. I opened it and there was Barbie and Taryn.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on we have 1 hour till the plane leaves." Taryn said.

"All I have to do is change." I grabbed an outfit and changed into this: http:/www./productimages/outfit_GraceForTheGuilty700_ I grabbed my luggage and my purse and we headed to the airport where I told them all about the concert last night.

"he totally likes you Kris. Just kiss him." Barbie told me.

"No. I just got out of the terrible relationship with Josh so I don't want to deal with it anymore." I told her.

"Just jump for it!" I looked over at Cody who was listening to his Ipod and flipping through a magazine. I looked back at Barbie and Taryn.

"You really think I should?" I asked.

"Yes!" they answered. I took a deep breathe before going over to Cody. I tapped his shoulder. He put the magazine down and took out his earbuds.

"Hey Kris."

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure. Have a seat." He answered I sat next to him. "What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know if anyone told you but I got out of a really really bad relationship. So bad that we call it "The Terrible Relationship". But anyways I got out of a really bad relationship and I have a really hard time dealing with guys in my life and letting them in…but I don't know what it is but around you I want to put my defense down and just jump into what we want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I'm going to. Cody will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." He answered. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I smiled as he wrapped an arm around me. "This is perfect."

"Yeah it is. I really like this now."

"I want you to know that I will be protecting you from anything."

"Good to know. Cuz I feel safe in your arms." I smiled and kissed him. I don't know what it was but when I was ever with him I felt so much better than when I was alone. Maybe having a boyfriend was exactly what I needed. I closed my eyes inhaling Cody's scent.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~Khloe's POV~

I woke up the next morning with a text from Ted.

_Going to the gym. You coming? 3 Ted._

I smiled and texted back.

_Sure. Meet me in my hotel room in 10. 3 Khloe_

I rolled out of bed and changed into this: . I grabbed my duffle right when Ted knocked. I opened the door.

"Hey." I kissed him.

"Good morning. You ready?" he asked. I nodded and we started to walk down the hall to the hotel gym. "Sleep good?" he asked.

"Yeah you?" I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"I slept wonderful." He answered we went down to the gym and worked out. "So Hannah and Randy are going out tonight."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He asked her out last night."

"Wow. Maybe she'll get off of Kris's back now."

"Maybe." After we worked out we got some lunch. Then we headed down to the arena. I went to my locker room who I was sharing with Gail, Brie, Steph, and Natalya.

"Hey sooo?" the twins asked bombarding me.

"Ted and I are together." I answered. We all screamed.

"Oh my God! This is perfect." Brie said. I laughed and started to get ready. I changed into this: ..com/img/q/u/08/02/20/melina_ Then Raw began.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~Kris's POV~

"Kris. Kris wake up." I heard a voice whisper.

"No." I moaned.

"Kris come on. We are here." I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Cody smiling. "Sleep good?"

"You have no idea." I answered. "Did I sleep the entire time?"

"Like an angel." He answered.

"Thanks." I smiled. We got off the plane and grabbed our luggage and a cab. The cab took us to the hotel. We got out after Cody paid the cab.

"So tonight?" he asked.

"Movie night?" I asked. He kissed me.

"Whatever you want princess." He answered.

"Ok. See you later." I kissed him and went to check in.

"Later baby." He watched as I walked away to the check in desk. I turned around and ran right into him.

"Oh my!" I placed a hand over my heart. "You scared me."

"I have to check in too babe. I'm sorry."

"Ok. I'm going to my room. See you later?" I kissed him.

"You most definitely will. Bye babe." He kissed me and I went to my hotel room. I opened the door to my room and plopped onto the bed. I was tired. I took a small nap then got ready for my movie night with Cody.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

~Khloe's POV~

I was hanging in the locker room with Brie, Steph, and Gail.

"You fighting tonight?" Gail asked.

"I'm with Eve fighting Maryse and Alicia." I answered.

"Khloe, it's fight time." Eve poked her head in. I nodded.

"Later guys." I left the locker room and walked with Eve to the entrance area.

"They want to use your entrance." She informed me. I nodded. Then my theme played and we went out. We struck a pose and went down to the ring. I jumped onto the apron and let Eve start the match.

~End of the Match~

"Here are you winners…Khloe and Eve Torres." We hugged and raised our arms above our heads. We hugged once more before making our way up the ramp and going to our locker rooms. That's when I ran into Randy and Ted.

"Good job Khloe." Ted said hugging me.

"Thanks. Good luck tonight." I said. "So how's Hannah?" I asked Randy.

"She's amazing. Thanks for taking me to the concert." He answered.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you were able to come."

"Me too. Well, I got to go I'll talk to you later." Randy left leaving me with Ted.

"So night I was hoping a certain diva would go to dinner with me." Ted told me.

"Well, she better be pretty."

"She is. She is the most beautiful diva on Raw."

"Does she have a name?" I asked.

"Well, her name is Khloe but her sisters call her Lucky."

"What time?" I asked him.

"6:30." He answered.

"I'll be there." I kissed him and went to my locker room.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

~Kris's POV~

I changed into this: and this: . i did my hair and make up. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." I called out. I fluffed my hair once more before going to the door. I opened it and there stood Cody. "Hey." He kissed me.

"Hi. I brought some movies, drinks, and food." He told me. He came in.

"Good. I ordered pizza, Thai, and Chinese also." I informed him.

"What? But I brought popcorn and chips." He told me.

"Cody, when I do movie nights you got to have junk food, drinks, and take out." I informed him.

"Ok then." He set the plastic bag on my bed. He kissed me. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You look handsome." I told him. He smiled.

"You ready?" he asked.

"We have to wait for the take out to arrive." I told him smiling. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I skipped to the door. "Hey Hannah what do I owe you?" I asked opening the door.

"$55.50." she answered. I gave her $60.

"Keep the change." I told her.

"I'm taking the Thai food." She told me.

"What? No way!" I argued with her. I turned my head over my shoulder into the room. "Cody, do you like Thai food?" I asked.

"We have enough food." He answered coming to the door. "Hey Hannah!"

"Hey Cody." She turned her attention to me. "Please Rain!"

"Ok. Fine. Take it!" I hugged her and took the Chinese and the pizza. "Having a night with Randy?" I asked.

"Yeah. You guys have fun." She waved and left. I turned to Cody.

"Here let me take that." He took the bag of Chinese from me.

"Thanks. Let's go movie it up." I told him closing the door with my foot following him into the bedroom. "What movies did you bring?"


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

~Khole's POV~

I was changing into this: .com/media/resized/short-cute-black-prom-dress-l3795-f_ when Ted came to the door.

"Coming!" I called out trying to hop on one foot to the door while putting my left shoe on. I opened the door and fell over. Ted immediately helped me up. "Thanks." I kissed him. "I got to remember top put my shoes on first then walk." I joked.

"That would be a good idea." He laughed. I finished putting my shoes on and we went to a very fancy restaurant. We sat down at a table and he started to look at the wine list.

"This is a nice place." I told him looking at me menu.

"Only for the best in the business." He told me. I smiled and looked over my menu. He was smiling at someone who just walked in. I turned and saw Maryse.

"Eyes on me! I'm your date!" I was a little upset but I just had to deal with it.

"Sorry babe." He looked at me and grabbed my hand. Then the waiter came. Ted ordered the wine. "What were you going to get?" he asked me.

"New York Strip. What about you?" I asked.

"I was going to get chicken." He answered. Then when the waiter came back with our wine we ordered our meals.

"This is really nice Ted." I told him.

"Only for you babe." We smiled.

"So did you hear that Kris and Cody are official?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But I would rather like to talk about us." He answered.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Well, next week is our 1 month anniversery." He answered.

"Really? You remember?" I asked. I was really excited that he remembered.

"Yeah. I did. It's not every month you celebrate being with someone you really like." He answered.

"Aww your so sweet." I told him. Then our food came. "I really am enjoying this. Spending time with you."

"Me too babe." I smiled as we were eating his cell rang. He looked at it before standing up. "I'll be right back." I smiled as he left the resturant. I started to pick at my food. "Sorry about that babe. It was my dad." He told me.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"When he was gonna meet my wonderful anegl." He answered picking up his fork again.

"I hope you said soon." I joked.

"Yeah. After next week we'll fly down and meet up with him." He told me. I nodded. "Listen, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm going to be in a storyline with Maryse." He answered. I put my fork down.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing is gonna happen. It is just that she is going to be my love interest. Besides you and I haven't made our love public yet." He explained to me.

"Ok. As long as no matter what I am still yours." I started.

"No matter what. You are always mine." He finished. I smiled as we went back to eating dinner.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

~Kris's POV~

"So what movie do you want to watch next?" I asked Cody. He groaned. We were lying on my bed with the entire take out around us. "Ate too much?"

"Yeah I think so. How do you do it?" he asked me.

"Years and years of movie nights with my sisters." I answered. I sat up and looked at the clock. "Wow it's already after 1 in the morning." I yawned.

"It looks like this is the end of movie night for us." He told me.

"No. One more movie please?" I begged.

"Ok." He answered. I got up and put in another movie. I got back onto my bed and into Cody's arms.

"This is nice. I really like this."

"Me too." He brought me closer to his body. I could smell his Old Spice. It was so comforting. For some reason, this is were I wanted to be forever.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

~Khloe's POV~

After dinner, Ted walked me back to my hotel room.

"This was really wonderful." I told Ted as we stopped in front of my door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I always do when I'm with you." He smiled.

"Good night my princess."

"Night Ted." He kissed me. after he kissed me he left and I opened my door and started to get ready for bed. I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/media/largest_&imgrefurl=.com/store/31DAD04D/Victorias-Secret/pajamas&usg=_wWXL72lFelIGvc0Z8lltO2-JypU=&h=572&w=572&sz=30&hl=en&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=hinGAOGTbAPMuM:&tbnh=165&tbnw=163&ei=-0kTq6KGIrYgQfalfj1DA&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dvictoria%2Bsecret%2Bpj%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=562&page=2&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:18&tx=108&ty=90 I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't want Maryse to think that Ted and I broke up. What if she was gonna try something? I was getting really worried. I stared at the ceilng until I fell asleep. I hope Kris and Cody's date night went well.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

~Kris's POV~

I woke up the next morning wearing the same outfit I wore last night and still in Cody's arms. I sat up and started to shake Cody awake.

"Cody wake up!" I told him. He sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing we fell asleeep." I answered.

"What?"

"Cody, we fell asleep. This isn't me." I got off the bed and started to pace. "I don't fall asleep with guys. This isn't right. I'm not a slut or a whore. I am me. I feel dirty."

"Kris…"

"I mean this could turn into sex. Is that were our relationship is heading? Because my last realationship was nothing but that. Well it was more forced than pleassure. But still. I don't want to have sex yet. I'm not ready for it."

"Kris!" Cody stood up and grabbed my arms. Then he kissed me. "You talk to much." He told me.

"Gee thanks." I giggled.

"I love your giggle." He told me kissing my nose.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "But I hosently think we should talk about this."

"We will. But not now ok baby?"

"Ok."

"Now are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah. I rant when I'm hungry." I answered.

"Ok. How about I got freshen up and you shower or whatever and we'll meet back here in say 20 minutes?" he planned out.

"Sure. Sounds good to me." I told him. He kissed me.

"See you in 20 baby." He left and I took a shower changing into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/spots/wwe-you-found-me/images/22705797/title/maria-kanellis-photo&usg=_C6JETEjfgfypRnrrIlPnfef2dp8=&h=390&w=324&sz=50&hl=en&start=219&zoom=1&tbnid=fvGz3tBz64f32M:&tbnh=153&tbnw=127&ei=j-4kTuzLItG_gQfNjN26DA&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dmaria%2Bkanellis%2Bwwe%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=110&page=22&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:219&tx=92&ty=121 with these: /how-to-buy-knee-high-boots then I did my make up and my hair. Then in no time Cody showed up at my door. "You ready for breakfast?" he asked when I opened the door.

"Let's go." I grabed my purse and headed out to breakfast with Cody.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

~Khloe's POV~

I woke up the next morning and started to pack for the flight I changed into this:.com/imgres?imgurl=.ca/Slam/Wrestling/Bios/eve_&imgrefurl=.ca/Slam/Wrestling/Bios/torres_&usg=_xVo5U78b5zS1YZKJSOMcwkKRQ-I=&h=386&w=277&sz=14&hl=en&start=8&zoom=1&tbnid=3OlHK-_-65qepM:&tbnh=173&tbnw=134&ei=pvMkTrnFAoGDgAfipK3ZDA&prev=/search%3Fq%3Deve%2Btorres%2Bwwe%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26biw%3D936%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=687&vpy=137&dur=625&hovh=265&hovw=190&tx=109&ty=194&page=2&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:8&biw=936&bih=501 I started my hair and make up when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe. I was going to go for some breakfast want to come?" Ted asked me.

"Sorry Teddy. I am packing for the flight because I was too tired last night." I declined.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." I answered.

"Ok. I'll come help you then." He told me. I laughed.

"Ok. I'll see you soon then." I told him. He laughed and hung up. I finished my hair and make up right when Ted came to my door. I opened the door and we started to pack my stuff. "Ted?"

"Yeah babe?" he sat down on my bed and looked at me.

"I'm really concerned about this whole storyline with Maryse."

"Why are you concerned? You are the only one I have eyes for. No one else." He convinced me.

"Well, Maryse can be a bit of a slut." I started.

"Babe come here." I walked over to him and he grabbed my hands. "Babe, it's only you and me. She can go be a slut with someone else. I am already taken. If she even thinks about breaking us up…"

"I'll kill that little slut." I finished for him.

"I know babe." He pulled me onto his lap and started to kiss me. "Besides your more sexy, more beautiful, and the smartest diva ever." He said in between kissing my neck and me. I giggled.

"Thanks Teddy." I started to kiss him. After that it turned into a huge make out session.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 28

~Khloe's POV~

"You hungry?" Ted asked me after we stopped making out.

"Ok." I answered. He smiled and reached for the phone.

"Hi I would like to order room service." He said. I started to get all of my bags together right by the door. "Food will be here in 10 minutes." I nodded. "You look wonderful today do you know that?"

"Not until my priceless boyfriend told me." I told him smiling.

"Well, you look wonderfully beautiful today."

"Thanks babe."

"So what do we do now?" he asked me.

"Watch a movie." I answered.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked me.

"The Marine 2." I answered.

"Ok then." He turned on the TV and ordered the movie right when the food came. I opened the door and let the room service in Ted paid the guy and then the guy left.

"What did you order for me?" I asked closing the door and walking over to Ted.

"Your favorite." He answered.

"You got me a tacos?" I asked excited.

"No I got you a rare New York Strip steak." He answered.

"Thanks. I love steak." I told him.

"I know. And your welcome." He kissed me. "Ok let's watch that movie." He pushed the rolling table to the bed. My cell phone rang on my nightstand. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

~Khloe's POV~

"You hungry?" Ted asked me after we stopped making out.

"Ok." I answered. He smiled and reached for the phone.

"Hi I would like to order room service." He said. I started to get all of my bags together right by the door. "Food will be here in 10 minutes." I nodded. "You look wonderful today do you know that?"

"Not until my priceless boyfriend told me." I told him smiling.

"Well, you look wonderfully beautiful today."

"Thanks babe."

"So what do we do now?" he asked me.

"Watch a movie." I answered.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked me.

"The Marine 2." I answered.

"Ok then." He turned on the TV and ordered the movie right when the food came. I opened the door and let the room service in Ted paid the guy and then the guy left.

"What did you order for me?" I asked closing the door and walking over to Ted.

"Your favorite." He answered.

"You got me a tacos?" I asked excited.

"No I got you a rare New York Strip steak." He answered.

"Thanks. I love steak." I told him.

"I know. And your welcome." He kissed me. "Ok let's watch that movie." He pushed the rolling table to the bed. My cell phone rang on my nightstand. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

~Kris's POV~

I rushed into the hospital with Cody close behind. I stopped at the front desk.

"Excuse me but I'm here to see my sister. Hannah Kanellis." I told the front desk.

"Rain!" I saw my sister Maria came down the hallway towards us.

"Maria." I hugged her. "How is she?"

"They are running some tests on her right now. She should be out any second." She explained to me. "Hi Cody."

"Hi Maria." He waved to her.

"What happened?" I asked Maria.

"I don't know. Randy would know better than me. all I know is that I was working on the music video when Randy called my cell and told me to get here as soon as possible." She explained to me. we went to the waiting room and started to wait for the doctor to come out. Cody put an arm around me and kissed my temple. "Wait are you guys together?"

"Yeah." I answered. "It has been the best." I answered.

"Me too baby." He kissed my temple again.

"Wow." She commented.

"So are mom and dad coming?" I asked Maria.

"They are flying in so it will be a few hours till they come." She answered.

"Ok. So we have a few hours until you leave Cody." I mentioned to Cody.

"What? Why can't I stay?" he asked me.

"Because this is not a good time to meet the parents." I answered.

"Ok. I'm gonna go get some coffee do you two want anything?" he asked us standing up.

"Coffee." I answered.

"Ice tea please." Maria answered.

"I'll be right back. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Hurry back." I called after him as he walked away.

"So you and Cody. How long have you guys been together?" Maria asked.

"Almost a month." I answered smiling.

"You're blushing!" she pushed me playfully.

"Shut up Maria." I laughed.

"Come on. You know you like him."

"Yeah I do."

"I knew it."

"So your over Josh?"

"Yeah. I guess I am."


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

~Khloe's POV~

"Oh my God!" I said hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked me.

"My sister is in the hospital." I answered.

"Kris?"

"No. my younger sister Hannah." I answered. I grabbed my purse. "I got to go."

"I'm coming with you." He told me grabbing my hand. "It will be ok." He kissed my cheek. "Come on." We went to his car and he drove to the hospital. I rushed to the waiting room where I found Kris and Maria.

"Guys. Is she ok?" they stood up and hugged me.

"They are running some tests on her right now." Maria explained.

"The doctor should be out any second." Kris added.

"Oh my God. What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was shooting my music video and then Randy called me and told me I needed to come down here." Maria explained.

"Where is Randy?" Kris asked.

"He's calling Hannah's band." Maria answered.

"I hope she's ok." I wished out loud. Kris hugged me again.

"Hey Ted." She greeted him.

"Hey Kris. Is Cody here?" he asked her.

"Yeah he went on a coffee hunt." She answered.

"Do you know which way he went?" he asked.

"That way." She pointed to the right. He nodded and went to find Cody. "Come on and sit down." We sat down.

"So you and Ted huh?" Maria asked.

"Don't worry she asked me the same thing about Cody." Kris told me.

"Almost a month. Actually a month next week." I answered before Maria even asked. Then the doctor came.

"Kanellis?" we stood up and the doctor walked over to us. "Are you Hannah Kanellis's family?" he asked.

"That's our sister. How is she?" I asked.

"Well, she is ok. She is just a little groggy. You can go in and see her right now. We won't know the results for a little while now." He answered.

"What is her room number?" Maria asked.

"202." He answered.

"Thanks doc." Kris said. The doctor walked away and we looked at each other. "At least she is ok."

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm gonna go find Randy and tell him." Maria said grabbing her purse and coat and heading out.

"You go ahead Khloe I'll stay here and wait for Ted and Cody." Kris told me.

"Ok. I'll see you there." I hugged her and went to her room. I knocked lightly on her door before walking in. "Hannah?" I sat in a chair closest to her bed. Her arm was wrapped up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm in pain." She answered.

"You comfortable?" I asked.

"Yeah. Where's Maria and Kris?"

"Maria went to tell Randy that you're ok. Randy went to call the band. And Kris is waiting for Ted and Cody to come back from getting some coffee." I answered.

"And mom and dad?" she asked.

"They are on their way from Chicago." I answered. "They will be here in an hour or a few." She nodded.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

~Kris's POV~

I sat in the waiting room waiting for Ted and Cody.

"Ok. Here is your coffee." Cody handed me my coffee. "Where's Maria?"

"Outside. Talking to Randy." I answered. Cody and Ted sat on either side of me.

"Where's Khloe?" Ted asked.

"She went to see Hannah." I answered. "Room 202." Ted nodded and left.

"Are you ok?" Cody asked putting an arm around me.

"Yeah I will be." I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Aw baby." He wiped away a tear on my cheek.

"I'll be ok." I took a sip of coffee. "This is terrible coffee." He chuckled.

"Want to go see Hannah?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess we better go see her." We stood up.

"Kris." I turned around and saw my parents. I started walking towards them.

"Mom, dad." I hugged them.

"How is she?" my mom asked.

"I don't know. Khloe and her boyfriend are there right now. I was about to go check up on Hannah." I explained.

"Who this is fine gentleman?" my dad asked.

"Daddy, Mom, this is my boyfriend Cody Runnels. Cody this is my mom and my dad." I introduced. Cody shook their hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kanellis." Cody said. I smiled. He was doing everything perfectly.

"We were going to see Hannah if you want to come with us." I told my parents.

"Ok. Sounds good to us. Let's go." We went to Hannah's room and saw Khloe and Ted talking to her.

"Hey Squirt." I went and hugged Hannah.

"Hi."

"How's the arm?" I asked her.

"It hurts." She answered. "Mom, Dad." Our parents went over to her. I sat in a chair next to Cody.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He checked his watch.

"Almost 9." He answered. "You look tired."

"I'm fine." I convinced him.

"Fine but we are gonna stay for one more hour and then we are leaving." He told me. I nodded.

"Ok." Then the doctor came with Maria, Randy, Sky, Nathan, and Alex.

"Ok. Miss Kanellis it looks like your wrist has just a small hairline fracture. You can leave later tonight." I smiled and looked at Cody. He smiled back. After spending another hour, Cody and I started to leave. We said our goodbyes and left. I fell asleep in the car. So Cody helped me to the hotel room and to my bedroom. He kissed my forehead and tucked me in.

"Good night angel. I'll text you tomorrow." He whispered in my ear.

"Night Codesy." I mumbled. I rolled over and went back to sleep.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

~Khloe's POV~

"We should get going too." Ted told me after everyone except for us and my parents left.

"One more hour. Please?" I asked.

"No. You are tired."

"Can't prove it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Khloe, you should go. Mom and Dad will get me back." Hannah said. I nodded.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." I hugged her goodbye.

"I wanna sign that cast asap." I told her.

"Ok. Bye Khloe. Bye Ted. Thanks for coming." Hannah said. I hugged my parents as Ted hugged Hannah.

"Anytime Hannah." Ted then shook hands with my parents. "It was wonderful meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Kanellis." Then we left and he walked me back to my hotel room. "Good night babe."

"Night Teddy Bear." He kissed me good night and then I got ready for bed and went to bed. I was so tired and I knew that Ted would be faithful to me no matter what.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

~Kris's POV~

I woke up the next morning and changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.net/fashion-tips/how-to-wear-leggings/&usg=_q8SZJFoi4jKhDUsWy5oslMNQz64=&h=468&w=533&sz=192&hl=en&start=29&zoom=1&tbnid=JfXgDktdNdS6cM:&tbnh=123&tbnw=140&prev=/images%3Fq%3Doutfits%2Bwith%2Bleggings%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C643&um=1&itbs=1&biw=1003&bih=544&iact=rc&dur=328&ei=pending&oei=bQsMTbuDFcSqlAeH7pHUCw&esq=3&page=3&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:29&tx=93&ty=76 and, I grabbed my bags and started to head out to the lobby. Today we were traveling to my hometown, Chicago. I checked out and ran into Cody.

"Hey stranger." He greeted me.

"Hey baby." I kissed him.

"Do you have a travel buddy?" he asked me.

"I was hoping to go with my boyfriend but he didn't ask me yet so right now I'm either gonna hitchhike or travel with Barbie." I answered.

"Well, I'm sure your boyfriend was assuming you were going to travel with him." He told me.

"Yeah. I guess so are you ready?" I asked him. He grabbed my bags and we started to head out to his Mercedes Benz SUV. He packed my stuff into the trunk of his car.

"Hey do you guys have any extra room?" I looked and saw Taryn and her fiancé Drew. I looked at Cody.

"Yeah sure." He opened the trunk again and Taryn and Drew put their stuff into the trunk.

"Ok. Let's hit the road." I said. Once we got into the car I turned up the music. "Time to partay!" Then Cody turned don the music. "Hey!"

"I need to focus on driving." He told me. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. He grabbed my hand. "Sorry babe."

"Come on this is supposed to be a fun trip." I told him.

"I know."

"Hey aren't we going to your hometown Kris?" Taryn asked.

"Yeah. I'm staying at my condo for the duration." I answered.

"How's Hannah? Khloe told me everything." She asked.

"Well, she has a small hairline fracture. She'll be ok. She is resting comfortably in her New York townhouse." I answered. Then my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey you coming to the hometown?" my sister Maria asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna stay at my condo." I told her.

"You should get backstage passes for Mom and Dad." Maria suggested.

"Already done." I told her.

"Your awesome. I'll see you there then."

"Ok. Bye!" I hung up and looked at Cody. "That was Maria."

"What's already done?" he asked me.

"I got my parents passes to the Smackdown taping tomorrow night." I answered. "Maria suggested."

"Nice. I'm sure they will love to see one of their daughters in action." Taryn told me.

"Yeah. It is for their anniversary." I added. So then we decided to play a game until we finally made it to Chicago. Cody dropped me off at my condo. "Let's go to a club tonight. I know this great place my friend owns." They nodded. "Ok. 7:00 don't be late." I got my stuff out of the trunk and headed inside. I opened the door to my condo and then my 2 dogs came after me. "Hi sweeties!" I pet, hugged and kissed them. They were really happy to see me. "Where you good for Grams and Gramps?" I asked them. I went to my bedroom and put my bags down. Right now all I wanted to do was play with my dogs. It has been too long since I came home. All I knew was that I wanted to stay in Chicago and be with my dogs, and family. This is where I belonged. For once, I knew what I wanted in my entire life. I wanted to stay in my hometown. This is where I belonged.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

~Khloe's POV~

I woke up and changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=./upl_images/maria_kanellis_january_2010_20100110_&imgrefurl=.com/news/article/photos-wwe-diva-maria-kanellis-in-a-beautiful-dress-94225&usg=_LomfH4JVltak_AqnakSBusZ2388=&h=500&w=328&sz=102&hl=en&start=255&zoom=1&tbnid=llMoa6-jpDO0qM:&tbnh=162&tbnw=103&prev=/images%3Fq%3DMaria%2BKanellis%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=172&ei=3i6jTJuyKcuhnAfLy8mJBA&oei=Mi6jTIDJA4_nAfKr-mRBA&esq=12&page=11&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:255&tx=50&ty=103 I was doing my make up when there was a knock on the door.

"One minute." I called out finishing up and going to answer the door. "Hey."

"Hey babe." Ted kissed me. "So want to go for some breakfast?" he asked me.

"I would love to." I smiled. "Let me grab my bag and we'll go." He nodded and we went to a small little cute café. I grabbed my phone. "I hope Hannah's ok." I said.

"Babe, put the phone away. She will be fine!" he told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"She's with Randy. Randy will take good care of her."

"I hope so."

"Hi what can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"Denver omelet." I answered.

"Western omelet." Ted answered.

"Drinks?"

"Coffee." Ted answered.

"Tea please." I ordered. She left and I looked at Ted.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy." I answered.

"Well, I'm happy I have the best girlfriend in the world."

"Aww thanks babe." We kissed. "And I'm happy because I have the best boyfriend in the world."

"Thanks hon." He said. Then our orders came. "So how's Hannah doing?"

"She'll be fine. Randy is taking care of her. She has a small hairline fracture." I answered as I took a bite.

"Where does she live?" he asked.

"New York." I answered.

"She like it there?" he asked.

"I think so. I never been there." I answered.

"We should go visit her sometime." He told me.

"Yeah maybe for the holidays." I told him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I promise."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

~Kris's POV~

I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=./upl_&imgrefurl=.%3Fstartdatum%3D1268607600%26stopdatum%3D1269212400&usg=_XXYbiwHpewNEhjURMFqzCa3gxiI=&h=300&w=445&sz=27&hl=en&start=194&zoom=1&tbnid=whHeYYn3cBXkkM:&tbnh=96&tbnw=142&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmaria%2Bkanellis%2B2009%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C5630&um=1&itbs=1&ei=RFoNTZicBYOBlAfmw7GiDA&biw=1003&bih=544&iact=rc&dur=109&oei=FloNTY6xN4Oclgfl9LC_Cw&esq=15&page=14&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:194&tx=121&ty=53 and fed my dogs. I missed them so much. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe we're outside you coming?" Cody asked.

"On my way out the door right now." I answered grabbing my keys and my purse. I walked out into the hallway and locked the door.

"Ok. See you soon?" he asked.

"So soon." I answered hanging up. I walked down the hallway to the elevator. I put my phone in my purse and pressed the button.

"Wait can you hold that door?" I stopped the door by putting my hand between the doors. "Thanks." There was a very cute guy who slipped through.

"Your welcome."

"Hey I know you. You're the WWE Women's champ aren't you?" he asked. I smiled.

"yeah that's me." I answered.

"Can I have your picture and an autograph?" he asked.

"As long as u push the button to which floor your going to." I said. He laughed and pressed the button to the 3rd floor. He pulled out his camera. We got closer and smiled. He took the picutre and then pulled out a notepad and pen. I signed it and then we made it to his floor.

"Thank you so much Rain." He waved off.

"Bye." The doors closed and I finally got to the lobby. I opened the door and jumped into the front seat of Cody's car. "Hey baby!" I kissed his cheek.

"Hey what took so long?" he asked.

"Sorry. There was a fan." I answered.

"so where's this club?" he asked.

"it's on Michigan Ave." I answered.

"Ok then." He started to drive off. I turned around.

"Hey Tayrn! Hey Drew!" I waved. My phone rang and I pulled it out. "Yo?" I answered.

"There's a rumor that your in town." The voice said.

"Greg?" I asked.

"Nice to see tht you haven't forgotten your best friends from Chicago." He said.

"Of course I haven't. so what's up? Can you save the V.I.P. room for your favorite friend?" I asked.

"I got you down. How many?" he asked.

"Let's see there is us four and then I think that some of my single friends are coming. I don't know. I think that your should just save it for us four." I answered.

"Alright you are all set."

"Thanks Greggy! You're the bestest. And if any of the WWE stars come send them up." I told him.

"You got it."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon." I hung up. "I scored us the V.I.P. room for tonight."

"How much is that gonna cost?" Drew asked.

"Nothing. For the room but if we are going to eat it is going to be like almost nothing." I answered. "I know the owner so everything is like half off. Plus since we are superstars then it will be practically free. Over here on the left." I told Cody. Cody pulled up in front and the valet took Cody's car keys and got in. Cody got a ticket for the car and we walked to the front of the line.

"Name?" the bouncer asked me.

"Kanellis. Kris Kanellis. I know the owner." I told him. He checked the list.

"Alright." He let the velvet rope go and we walked toward the door.

"KRIS KANELLIS!" I saw one of my old best friends, Josh. He came towards the group.

"GREGORY SMITH!" I hugged him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Just in town for a bit! How are you?" I asked.

"Still growing old. You look fabulous."

"Thanks. So do you. These are my friends Tayrn and Drew and this…" I put my arm around Cody's waist. "is my boyfriend Cody. Everyone this is Greg." I introduced everyone.

"I'll show you to the room." Greg said. "Follow me." we followed.

"Your not…into him are you?" Cody whispered.

"No. he use to have a thing for me but he's gay." I answered.

"Ok then." Cody said. We got to the V.I.P. room and I hugged Greg.

"Thanks again!"

"Enjoy the night."


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter36

~Khloe's POV~  
>After breakfast Ted and I went back to the hotel.<p>

"So I'm gonna go look up ticket prices for New York." Ted said.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." I told him.

"I want to go. Maybe we can fly in Cody, Kris and your parents." He told me.

"Maybe." I said.

"Babe, something wrong? Something is on your mind I can tell." Ted asked.

"I'm fine. I think I just need a nap." I answered.

"Ok go get some sleep. Our flight leaves at 6:00 so I'll be back around 4:30." He kissed me. "Sleep good." He left and I walked into my room. I changed into my pjs and crawled back into my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

~Kris's POV~

After we spent hours dancing, drinking, and eating Cody drove me to my apartment after dropping off Tayrn and Drew.

"Ok. I'll see you at the arena tomorrow." I kissed his cheek. "Night Cody."

"Wait." He grabbed my left hand. I turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was thinking of going out to dinner tomorrow with my girlfriend, do you think she is interested?" he asked.

"I'm sure she will be up for it." I answered.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me. "Night beautiful."

"Night Cody." I smiled and left the car. I walked to through the lobby and to the elevator. I got in and went up to my floor. I was thinking about having Cody spend the night but I wasn't sure if I should or not. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_Turn around and come back here_

_Y?_

_Cuz u seem like ur tired & cant make it bac 2 da hotel._

_Ok. Im on my way._

_Yay! Im on the 5__th__ floor room 5B._

_Ok. Ill be there soon._

_Kk_

I walked off the elevator and down to my room. I unlocked the door and walked in. then the next thing I know I was hit in the head and I was on the ground.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

~Khloe's POV~

My phone rang breaking me from my dream about marring Ted.

"What?" I groaned into the phone.

"Khloe…You need to get to Chicago." The voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Cody! Listen you got to get to Chicago as soon as possible." He answered.

"Why? What's wrong?" I sat up and looked at the clock it was 3:30.

"It's Kris." He answered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's at Memorial Hospital." He answered.

"Cody what the hell happened?" I asked.

"I don't know just get here." He answered.

"Ok fine." I hung up and called Ted as I changed back into my pervious outfit.

"Hi you've reached Ted. I'm not at my phone right now please me a message after the beep."

"Hey Ted. It's Khloe. Something happened with Kris and I have to be there. She's in Chicago and I really have to be there. So I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up and packed my stuff quickly while trying to get a flight to Chicago. I got a flight that leaves in an hour. I grabbed my stuff and headed towards Ted's room. I knocked.

"Just a minute." Ted called out. He opened the door. His white tee shirt was on backwards and he was wearing his boxers. "Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Ted. I have to go." I answered.

"That explains the luggage. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Chicago. Kris needs me." I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's in the hospital." I answered.

"Teddy are you coming back?" Maryse came up from behind and put her arms around his neck. I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly what was going on. I slapped him and left. I walked down the hallway trying not to cry.

"Khloe!" he called after me. I walked even faster. I checked out and got a cab. I went to the airport and flew to my hometown to see Kris.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

~Kris's POV~

I woke up in Memorial Hospital. I saw Cody holding my hand watching TV.

"Cody?" He turned off the TV and looked at me.

"Kris are you ok?" he asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were attacked from behind." He answered.

"How bad are the injuries?" I asked.

"Concession and a broken wrist." He answered. "Are you sure you are ok?" he asked.

"I think I'm fine." I said.

"I called Khloe and Hannah." He told me.

"And my parents?" I asked.

"They are on their way." He answered.

"Your such a wonderful boyfriend." I kissed him.

"Everything is gonna be ok." He squeezed my hand.

"I hope so." I said.

"I'm sure everything will be." He told me.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do all of this." I told him.

"Yes I did. I care about you Kris. I care so much about you."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Any time."

"This is the second time we have been to the hospital in 2 months! This is rediculous." I heard my mother say.

"Mom?" I called out. My mom and dad came into the room.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

~Khloe's POV~

The plane finally landed and when I turned my phone on I saw I had 3 new voice mails and 9 new texts. I listened to the voice messages.

"Khloe, please talk to me. Please. I'm so sorry." Ted voice said. Deleted.

"Khloe, babye I can explain please call me back." Ted again. Deleted.

"Khloe, come on I never meant to hurt you. It's a long story but I can explain. Please call me back." Ted for a third time. deleted. The texts said the same thing just longer. I grabbed a cab and went to the hospital to see Kris. I went up to her room where I saw my parents, Cody sitting bedside and Kris in the bed.

"Khloe! You came!" I went straight over to Kris.

"Of course I would come." I hugged her. "Did you really think that I wouldn't come?"

"I'm sorry." Kris said. "Are you ok?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I wiped away a tear.

"No your not! Tell me."

"Ted was cheating on me." I told her.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Ted cheated on me." I said again. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'll be right back." Cody left the room with his phone in his hand.

"It's obviously that he doesn't care about me if he wants to cheat on me." I said. "But this isn't about me it's about you Kris. What happened?"

"I was attacked from behind." She answered.

"By who?"

"I don't know."

"Is Hannah coming?" I asked.

"No she's trying to fly out but she can't she has a thing tonight. But she said she was going to call later." Kris answered.

"Ok. I'm back." Cody came back into the room.

"Cody let me see your phone." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on chop chop. Let me see your phone." He handed it over and I looked at his previous calls. He just called Ted. "Why did you call Ted?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to know why he cheated on you." Cody said.

"Because Maryse is a slut." I told him.

"Khloe!" my mom said.

"Sorry." I said. "But she is." I told her.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Khloe!" I turned and I saw Ted standing in the doorway with flowers. I rolled my eyes, stood up and pushed past him. I wiped away the tears. "Khloe!" he followed me. "Khloe!" I turned around.

"WHAT?"

"Khloe. I'm sorry." He said.

"You cheated on me." I said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really am."

"I can't even look at you." I turned around and continued to walk.

"Who's gonna save you when the stars fall from your sky? Who's gonna pull you in when the tide gets too high? Who's gonna hold you when you turn out the lights? I won't lie I wish that I could be your superman tonight." He quoted "Superman Tonight" by: Bon Jovi. I wiped away the tears. I turned around and looked at him.

"Not tonight. Maybe not ever." I walked away leaving him standing there.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

~Kris's POV~

"I wanna go home." I said.

"You can't go yet." Cody said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cuz they won't let you." He answered. Then Teddy Long came into the room.

"Hey it's Teddy Bear!" I said.

"How ya doing there Babygirl?" he asked.

"In pain but I am surrounded by my friends and family." I answered.

"That's good. So how bad are the injuries?" he asked.

"Concession and a broken wrist." I answered. "Probably will be out for at least 3 to 4 months."

"Ok well tomorrow you will have to give up your title." Teddy told me.

"NO! I can wrestling with one hand! Please let me do it!" I told him.

"I'm sorry Kris but its policy." Teddy told me. tears filled my eyes. Cody wiped them away.

"Fine as soon as I'm out of the hospital." I said.

"Ok fine." He told me. "You go get some rest. Bye Kris."

"Bye Teddy." He left and I looked at Cody. "I'm going to sleep. Night Cody. Night mom and daddy."

"Night babygirl!" my dad and mom hugged me.

"I'm going to stay with her. Don't worry she's in good hands Mr. and Mrs. Kanellis." Cody stood up and shook my dad's hand and hugged my mom.

"Try to keep this one Kris. He's a good one." My dad said.

"Thanks Daddy. Night." My parents left and Cody held my hand again. "Well dad approves. That's a 1st."

"He has every right to approve. I'm 'Dashing' after all." He joked. I laughed.

"Yes you are very 'Dashing'." I kissed him.

"I hope Khloe and Ted worked things out." Cody said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I called Ted and told him that if he really cares about Khloe to get over here. And he came with flowers." Cody told me.

"Wow. She probably didn't fall for it. When something like Ted cheating on her, it takes awhile for her to go back to him." I said.

"You think?" he asked.

"Trust me. I would know." I answered.

"Ok you need to get some rest." He kissed me. "Good night Angel."

"Night 'Dashing'." Cody tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in an instant.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

~Khloe's POV~

I went back to Kris's room and she was asleep.

"Cody, I have to go to Boston so I have to leave." I whispered.

"Ok. I'll let her know." I hugged him.

"I'll call tomorrow. Bye." I grabbed my purse and luggage on my way out. I grabbed a cab and went to the airport. I really wanted to be traded to Smackdown again and be with my sister and friends. I wanted to be away from Ted Dibiase. I needed another fresh start. Maybe I could date someone else to make Ted Dibiase jealous. I thought about it as I broaded the plane and the flight took off. I got to the hotel and called Eve.

"Hey!"

"Eve?" I sniffled.

"Khloe? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ted." I answered.

"Room 305." She told me. I hung up and headed up to her room. "What's wrong?" she asked when she opened the door.

"He cheated on me." I cried out.

"Room service and the girls." She said making phone calls. I went to her bathroom and changed into my sweatpants, a tank and a huge hoodie. I sat on her bed. "Everything is on it's way. Now tell me what happened."

"Well, it all started…" I began.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

~Kris's POV~

I woke up the next morning being discharged from the hospital. Tonight I would have to give up my title. Cody and I got into his car and went back to my condo. I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/graphics/tag/ashley%2520massaro&usg=_edIS11EBXpyz0zt71dnVHO-AbJQ=&h=390&w=586&sz=55&hl=en&start=60&zoom=1&tbnid=QYm2MZH_X1k4HM:&tbnh=112&tbnw=139&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dashley%2Bmassaro%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=93&ei=sloNTbCCBoKClAfnxO3QDA&oei=oFoNTYuGC4OClAfqnrDdCw&esq=4&page=4&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:60&tx=59&ty=63 then I grabbed my duffle and we went back to Cody's car. We went to his room so he could change and grab his stuff. We went to the arena. My mom and dad were already seated in the front when the show was about to begin. I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/wrestling/wwe-news/page/29/&usg=_xhXPBho0FAEEPR20CKuFWu8d1Mc=&h=407&w=450&sz=28&hl=en&start=174&zoom=1&tbnid=HmOTZsuFB1lA2M:&tbnh=136&tbnw=149&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmaria%2Bkanellis%2Bwwe%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C4654&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=606&vpy=164&dur=578&hovh=213&hovw=236&tx=132&ty=126&ei=01sNTY3gLILGlQfa7_2sDA&oei=g1sNTajYO8Oclgf3sq2pBQ&esq=12&page=12&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:174&biw=1003&bih=544 . Giving up my title was the first thing tonight. My theme played and I walked out. This was one of the hardest things for me to do. I walked into the ring and got a mic.

"For all of you who don't know but I was attcked the other night while going into my condo. I don't know who did it but all I know is that it has given me a conession and a broken wrist. According to my doctors, I can not perform. Which means I have to give up this." I looked at my belt. "This belt which I have worked for since I first started in the WWE. I love this company and I love each and every one of you. Unfortunaly, I have to forfeit my title. This is so hard for me because you see these people over here." I pointed to my parents. "These people have been rooted for myself and my sisters ever since Maria started here. I have worked so hard for this title for them. Not for myself but for them. I wanted to become the champion for them. I'm sorry mom and Daddy. I did everything I could to do this and now I have to give it up." The tears started to come. "I promise each and every one of you that when I come back I will be the champion again and it will be for you. I love you guys." I wiped the tears away. "Wow, I'm crying I didn't see that coming. I'm not really an emotional person. I love each and every one of you and I promise I will be back." I kissed the title and handed it to Teddy Long. I waved to the crowd again and I got out of the ring. I hugged and kissed my parents and went up the ramp. I didn't really think that this was going to be emotional for me. as I walked backstage I got lots of get well wishes from tech crew people, producers, backstage people, and my friends. I hugged each and every one of them. I wish I didn't have to give up my title. This was a lot harder than I thought.

"Hey baby, that was amazing." Cody kissed me.

"Thanks. It was hard but I did it." He hugged me.

"You'll be the champ soon enough." He confirmed.

"I hope so."

"I'm gonna call you every day while I'm gone."

"you better."

"I promise." He kissed me. "I got to go my match is next."

"Good luck." He left and left me standing there alone. I sighed, grabbed my stuff, and left the arena to go home. I was greeted by my dogs. I fed them, changed into my pjs and went to bed. Emotions really wear a girl out.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

~Khloe's POV~

I walked to my locker room at the arena. I rolled my eyes as Ted stood next to my locker room door with flowers.

"Move." I said strenly.

"Khloe…" he started. I opened the door.

"I don't wanna talk to you." I told him.

"Khloe, I can explain." I looked at him with fire in my eyes.

"Oh you can explain why you cheated on me? Let's hear this! Why the hell was Maryse in your hotel room naked? Why the hell did you cheat on me?" I asked almost yelling.

"Khloe, please can we talk?" he asked. I blinked back the tears.

"I don't know. The thing is I really thought I loved you. God, I'm such an idiot." I said I walked into my room.

"You're not an idiot." Ted whispered before I closed the door. After I closed the door, I pushed my back against the door and started to cry. I really thought I loved Ted and now all of the sudden it killed me to tell him that I couldn't be with him because he cheated on me. my heart felt like it broke into a million pieces. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I cried.

"Khloe? It's Natalya." A voice said. i opened the door. She quickly hugged me. "I'm so sorry! He's an asshole!" I wiped away the tears.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to let you know that we are in a match tonight against Maryse and Alica Fox." As soon as I heard Maryse I knew this was my chance to get my hands on that whore. A smiled showed onto my face. "What's with the smile?" she asked.

"Nat, I want to take care of Maryse tonight. You just focus on Alica." I told her.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

~Kris's POV~

I woke up with both of my dogs next to me. I sat up and they moved.

"Morning guys." I said to them. "Let's get some breakfast." My dogs jumped off the bed and went to the kitchen. I got out of bed and went to my kitchen. I fed my dogs, washed my face, and poured some cereal for myself. I went into my bedroom and changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/pictures/2008/04/02/previews/Maria%&imgrefurl=.com/Athletes/Kanellis,_Maria/gallery/ADB-018394/&usg=_GBFNBNat0zLZg5WP8_BTZzAmcos=&h=644&w=402&sz=34&hl=en&start=164&zoom=1&tbnid=CXkchpR9hXsF-M:&tbnh=114&tbnw=86&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmaria%2Bkanellis%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=110&ei=LVwNTZT7GoWclgeQzvzBCw&oei=CFwNTfC7IsKblgeRvLnSCw&esq=10&page=10&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:164&tx=53&ty=29 . "Let's go for a walk." I put the leshes on my dogs and I took them out for the morning walk. On my way out my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Morning Princess."

"Morning Mr. Dashing. How are you this morning?" I asked.

"I'm alright just missin my princess." He answered. I smiled because he was obviously talking about me.

"Aw how sweet." I said.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Well, I'm taking my dogs for a walk then I'm going to try to get a job somewhere for a little bit so I can actually do something besides staring at the TV." I answered. "What about you?"

"Gym, then some hanging out with some of the guys." He answered.

"Don't have too much fun." I said.

"I won't babe."

"Ok well I have to go so I'll talk to you tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tonight. Then we can talk about our plans for the holidays." He said.

"Oh yeah I still gotta do some holiday shopping now." He chuckled.

"You don't have to get me anything you know that?" he asked.

"Yeah I do. You're my boyfriend. I have to." I answered.

"Fine I'm getting you something then."

"Fine then." I giggled.

"I'll talk to you tonight."

"Bye stud." He hung up and I finished walking the dogs and started looking for a job. That's when I found the perfect present for Cody. I went into the store and purchsed the gift. I was so excited to give it to him. He would love it. I went home and wrapped it up. Then the phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey wanna go for some dinner?" Greg asked.

"Sure. I'll change and then we can go to our favorite." I answered.

"In a half hour?" he asked.

"Yeah. That'll give me time." I hung up and changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=./_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_-Wr2KsqkO4_BliKUBVWCMVDUc3c=&h=320&w=191&sz=11&hl=en&start=37&zoom=1&tbnid=ATNa5LSLMejftM:&tbnh=118&tbnw=70&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dwwe%2Bdiva%2Btiffany%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C734&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=697&vpy=192&dur=203&hovh=256&hovw=152&tx=107&ty=113&ei=rlwNTaWYKsL7lwfusL3UDA&oei=iVwNTbTDJ4XGlQeCytXJCw&esq=3&page=3&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:37&biw=1003&bih=544 I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I got into my car and drove to Audrey's which was Greg and mine's favorite resturant. I got out of my car and walked into the resturant. I saw Greg and I walked over to the table.

"Hello Faboulous." Greg said.

"Hey Greggers." I sat down across from him.

"Yikes I didn't think you got hurt that badly." He told me.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt so much. But I think it is because I am on pain meds." I told him. We laughed.

~Later That Night~

My phone rang as I walked into my condo.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kris!" it was Cody.

"Hey Cody!" I went to my bed room and took off my heels. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just got back from hanging out with the guys. You?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I just got back too." I answered.

"From where?"

"I went to dinner with Greg." I answered.

"Like a date?" he asked. I knew he was worried.

"No. it was just 2 old friends getting together. To relive the old moments." I told him.

"Ok. So did you get a job yet?" he asked me.

"Nope. I did find you the perfect gift though." I told him.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"I'm not telling you." I answered.

"Present tease."

"You'll get it soon enough." I told him. I looked at the clock. 8:30.

"So what are we going to do for the holidays?" he asked.

"Christmas Eve at parents and Christmas at yours?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." he told me.

"I can't wait till you have your first Chicago Christmas Eve! It's amazing!" I said.

"Snow I'm guessing?" he asked.

"Yeah! It's magical." I answered.

"So I talked to Ted." He changed the subject.

"And?"

"Well, Khloe said she was an idiot for thinking she was in love with him."

"She probably was in love with him. But he screwed it up by cheating on her." I said.

"You think?"

"I know my sister. This has happened before."

"What happened?"

"The guy ended up killing himself." I answered.

"Serious?"

"Like a heart attack."

"I think we should try to get Khloe and Ted to fix this."

"How? You don't know Khloe as much as I know her. She tends to be violent sometimes."

"We need to get them to talk to each other."

"I can try to talk to Khloe. I don't know how well it will work though."

"Can you at least try?" he asked.

"I guess I can try." I answered.

"Great! I'll talk to Ted tomorrow."

"I'll talk to Khloe tomorrow I guess."

"Your awesome."

"I know I am. Tell me something I don't know."

"I don't know I think you know everything." He teased.

"Ha ha. Funny."

"I thought so."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too babe." I wish he was here to wrap his arms around me. I missed his scent and the way he kissed my neck. He was one of those guys who was different from the ones I use to date. "I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye baby."

"Bye babe. Sweet dreams."

"You too babe. You too. Night."

"Night." We hung up and I went to take a shower. I changed into Cody's Legacy tee shirt and crawled into bed. My dogs joined me as I turned on a movie. I missed Cody as I watched Smackdown.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

~Khloe's POV~

I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=./archives/4855&usg=_sy5YEOAEtEt8w0_YFO8y_wzDme4=&h=650&w=433&sz=67&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=A8XgyRCAdymFpM:&tbnh=115&tbnw=75&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvelvet%2Bsky%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=296&ei=iF0NTcyeK4H6lwfzzZGTCQ&oei=iF0NTcyeK4H6lwfzzZGTCQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0&tx=53&ty=69 and then Nattie and I headed down to the entrance area. As soon as we got into the ring I started my attack on Maryse. The ref pulled me off of her. Then the bell rang and I went after her again. I hated that she was the whore Ted cheated on me with.

~Backstage After The Match~

"Wow, you really took out Maryse tonight." Nattie said.

"I had to. That bitch stole Ted from me." I watched as Maryse was rolled by on a streatcher. "My goal is now complete." I hugged Nat. "I'll see ya later." I went to my locker room where Ted sat on my couch. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Khloe, come on I wanna talk to you." He answered.

"Well, I don't there's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is!"

"No. I know the story. You cheated on me and we are over."

"No. we are not over."

"Yes we are."

"No we aren't!"

"I don't want to fight you on this! I thought I could trust guys and apparently I can't. thanks for teaching me a lesson. You can leave now."

"I'm not leaving till we get this resolved."

"Well, your gonna be here a long time cuz I'm leaving." He grabbed my arm.

"Khloe, please. 5 minutes? Just let me tell my side of the story." I looked down at his hand still on my arm. I closed my eyes blinking away the tears. I turned around and took a deep breath.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

~Kris's POV~

I woke up the next day and followed my usual routine. I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/01/Avril_Lavigne-New_&imgrefurl=.com/avril-lavigne-celebrates-new-years-in-vegas/&usg=_WTQEdqM0ljlqP6wkIAoI1q05VyI=&h=400&w=300&sz=35&hl=en&start=85&zoom=1&tbnid=5WmOctUUSZD2nM:&tbnh=137&tbnw=103&prev=/images%3Fq%3Davril%2Blavigne%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=78&ei=vl0NTaS0EoaglAef-eCzDA&oei=q10NTY_1MYX7lwe02MjSCw&esq=8&page=8&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:85&tx=55&ty=79 and started on my Christmas shopping. I didn't want to do this alone so I called up Elizabeth who I knew was on break also because of an injury. We met up and went shopping.

"So what did you get Cody?" she asked.

"The most perfect gift." I answered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a signed copy of Our Lady Peace's new CD and I also got him a watch that is engaved on the back." I answered.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"Hey personal." I answered. We laughed. Later on we had lunch and then went back to my condo where she met my dogs. "Let's watch a movie."

"What movie?" she asked.

"Let's watch the Best of Smackdown." I answered.

"Ok fine." So I put in the dvd and we ate pizza, take out, popcorn, and shots.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

~Khloe's POV~

"And then you came. I swear to you we didn't do anything sexual." Ted said to me. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Nothing happened?"

"I promise you that nothing happened." He took my hands in his. "Khloe, being with you is always the best thing. I love spending time with you. This time apart has been so boring, dull, colorless, and just terrible. When I'm with you, it's not boring, and dull. It's colorful and wonderful. I feel like shit when you're not around. I love spending time with you. Please believe me."

"I'll think about it." I said.

"How long?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Can I have a time frame?" he asked.

"I'll call you when I made up my mine."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He left and I changed into a pair of sweats. I grabbed my stuff and went to my hotel room where I called Kris.

"Yeah?"

"Kris, I got to talk to you."

"What's up?" she asked. I sat on my bed.

"I talked to Ted."

"Get out! What happened?" she asked.

"He told me that nothing happened." I answered.

"Do you believe him?" she asked.

"I don't know. Half of me does and the other half doesn't. I don't know what to do."

"Think about it first. Oh Beth says that you should dump his ass but I say think about it and give it some time." Kris advised.

"I was thinking about giving it some time. I told him I was going to think about it." I told her.

"Think about it and listen to your heart."

"Ok. I think I will. Thanks Kris. I feel better."

"That's why I'm here." She joked. We laughed.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I hung up and tossed my phone aside. I took a shower, climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about what I was going to do about Ted.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

~Kris's POV~

~Christmas Eve~

I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/%3Fp%3D2043&usg=_1uFiW8QQd9nardBwCr6YKH6Q2ME=&h=357&w=609&sz=41&hl=en&start=78&zoom=1&tbnid=aRHkOqPjtuGZKM:&tbnh=112&tbnw=171&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlilian%2Bgarcia%2Bwwe%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=125&ei=T14NTYWIMcH7lwf_qcntCw&oei=H14NTaHIGoLGlQegzbW8Cw&esq=4&page=5&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:78&tx=161&ty=71 along with my winter jacket. I grabbed the CD for Cody, my sisters, and my parents, my purse and keys, and luggage. I was going to pick up Cody from the airport and then we were going to my parents' house. I stood in the airport and waited for him.

"Princess!" I heard. I turned around and saw Cody. A huge smile spread across my face. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He dropped his bags and twirled me around kissing me.

"I've missed you!"

"I missed you too!" he said kissing me once more.

"You ready to go?" I asked as he placed me on my feet.

"Let's go!" he said. he grabbed his luggage and my hand. We walked to my car and I drove to my parents' house. We walked up the front door and rang the door bell.

"Hi mom! Hi Daddy!" I greeted.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

~Khloe's POV~

I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.net/fashion-tips/investment-piece-black-jeans/&usg=_27MaPM-sXcZ0Ih5tL1QrAZsQfTY=&h=385&w=450&sz=74&hl=en&start=186&zoom=1&tbnid=YYZMQQtepM6DVM:&tbnh=111&tbnw=130&prev=/images%3Fq%3Doutfits%2Bwith%2Bskinny%2Bjeans%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=172&ei=KWANTeyqMYa8lQfXipHICw&oei=DmANTYbIBMH6lwe1rKHbCw&esq=11&page=11&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:186&tx=38&ty=48 . I was heading over to my parents' house for Christmas Eve. I sat in the driveway waiting for Ted to show up.

"Come on Ted. If I mean something to you, you would be here." I mumbled. I looked at my phone. 7:15. I knew that dinner was served at 7:30 sharp. If he wasn't here in 5 minutes, I was gonna go in there without him. I ran a hand through my hair. "Come on Ted." 4 minutes. I turned on the radio to distract me. 3 mintues. The radio wasn't helping me at all. 2 minutes. "Ted, come on! What the hell is taking so long!" 1 minute. "Fuck this!" I got out of the car.


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

~Kris's POV~

The doorbell rang.

"Kris can you get that?" my mom asked.

"Sure." I stood up and went to the door. I opened it. "Ted?" I asked. There stood Khloe and Ted.

"Hey sis." Khloe and Ted walked in. I grabbed Khloe's arm.

"What is this? Did you listen to your heart?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I did." She smiled. I hugged her.

"Good." So her, Ted, and I walked back into the living room. "Look who's here!" Cody and Randy stood up and shook Ted's hand. I walked over to Cody.

"What did you do?" Cody asked.

"Nothing. This was all Khloe." I answered. He smiled, put an arm around me shoulders and kissed me.

"Dinner's ready." My mom announced. "Khloe, you made it!" she hugged my sister.

"Hi Mom! Merry Christmas."

"You brought Ted too."

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Kanellis. Merry Christmas." He hugged my mom. I smiled. This was going to be a nice Christmas Eve after all.

"Well, let's go eat." Cody and I stood up and walked to the dining room. He held out my chair for me.

"Thanks babe."

"Only for you." He kissed my cheek. my mom brought out the food.

"Let's give grace." He all held hands and gave praise for the food and family. Then we started to eat.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

~Khloe's POV~

I watched as Cody piled food onto Kris's plate. She laughed.

"Cody, I don't need this much food." She laughed.

"You gotta eat. Your too skinny." He joked. She put half of the food onto his plate.

"You ok?" Ted asked me in a low tone.

"I'm fine." We started to eat.

~After Dinner~

"Ok let's go open some presents." My dad announced. We all moved into the other room. "Anyone want a drink?"

"I'll have wine." I said.

"I'll have a yager." Kris said laughing. Our dad looked at her funny. "Kidding. I'll have wine too." My dad brough us wine.

"What you have Cody and Ted?" our dad asked.

"Wine." They both answered. My dad brought wine for them too.

"Hannah?" he asked.

"Water please." She answered.

"Randy?" he asked.

"Wine too please." Randy answered. My dad brought their drinks and a drink for our mom and himself.

"Who want's to go first?" Our mom asked.

"We will!" I said. I grabbed my gift for Ted. "Merry Christmas Baby!" I handed him a gift. He opened it up and it was a set of keys.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"Your new car." I answered.

"You bought me a car?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's at your house." I answered. He kissed me.

"I love it baby! Thanks." He handed me a gift. "This is for you." I opened it up and it was the most beauitful diamond necklace ever.

"Thank you baby! It is wonderful!" I slipped it on. I kissed him.

"Hannah wanna go next?" our parents asked.

"Here Randy." She handed him his gift. It was tickets to his favorite band. And he got her a necklace. Then it was Kris and Cody's turn.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

~Kris's POV~

"Here you go Cody. I hope you like it." I handed him his gift.

"I'm sure I will." He opened it. "is this what I think it is?" he asked. I nodded. He was so surprised. "Baby, I love it!" he kissed me.

"That's one half of your present. You get your other half at your parent's house tomorrow."

"I love it Princess. I really do." He kissed me again. "And this is one half of your gift." He pulled out a small box. I opened it and inside was this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/&usg=_p_U8RBwWGHQ9ymzvzvdx06EVWL8=&h=480&w=580&sz=25&hl=en&start=46&zoom=1&tbnid=Xs4l42ONHXwE3M:&tbnh=114&tbnw=106&prev=/images%3Fq%3Ddiamond%2Bring%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C1224&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=95&vpy=155&dur=453&hovh=204&hovw=247&tx=118&ty=110&ei=Z2ANTeejNoKBlAfDzLHMDA&oei=W2ANTYSTPMGqlAfj3rXPCw&esq=4&page=4&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:46&biw=1003&bih=544 .

"Cody, this isn't what I think it is?" I asked. I was so speechless. We haven't been dating that long for him to propose now.

"No. it's not an engagment ring. This is a promise ring." He took the ring out of the box. "I promise that I will never hurt you at all. I promise to be your knight in shining armor. You are the only princess in my life. I always want it to be just you and me. No other person is going to break this bond. I love you Kris. I will never love anyone as much as I love you." He slipped it onto my right ring finger. I was gonna cry. He wiped away the tears.

"I love you too Cody." He wrapped his arms around me and I kissed him. "I love it. Thank you babe." I smiled at him. The night kept going on.

~A Few Hours Later~

Cody and I were on the flight to his parents' house. He had an arm wrapped around me. I kept looking at my right hand.

"You keep looking at your hand is that good?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's amazing. I never got one of these." I answered before kissing him. "It's amazing. I love it! And I love you."

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

~Khloe's POV~

"You ready?" Ted asked.

"I don't think I have a choice." I answered. We stood infront of his parents' house. He rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a maid.

"Hi. I'm the son and this is my girlfriend." He said. she let us in and took our coats.

"Thanks." I said. we went into the living room.

"Hey Pop!" he hugged his dad. "Hi mom." He kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Ted, who is this?" his mom asked. Ted wrapped an arm around my waist.

"This is my girlfriend, Khloe Kanellis. Khloe, this is my mom and my dad." Ted introduced us.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"She's pretty." His mom said.

"Thanks." I said. Pretty soon we ate and then we left. Ted and I went to his house.

"I have something for you." He told me.

"What is it?" I asked. He handed me a small box. "Don't tell me you and Cody thought up of the same thing." He laughed.

"No this is something else." I opened it and it was a pair of earrings.

"I love them! Thanks babe." I kissed him.

"Your welcome." He saw the car. "That's my car?" he asked. I nodded. "I love it!" he kissed me.


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

~Kris's POV~

We stopped by Cody's house first so I could shower and change. I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.net/shopping/what-to-wear-to-a-holiday-party/&usg=_8VZq9_PQyTinLL5WIHBtfDP0XNs=&h=374&w=409&sz=30&hl=en&start=11&zoom=1&tbnid=TDufgliKRRzPLM:&tbnh=111&tbnw=118&prev=/images%3Fq%3Doutfits%2Bwith%2Bskinny%2Bjeans%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=94&ei=pWANTYzqDYa8lQfivdjvCw&oei=oGANTZCpNIGglAfh5pneCw&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:11&tx=59&ty=70

"Damn Princess, you look gorgous!" Cody said as I walked out of his bathroom.

"Thanks baby!" I kissed him.

"Let's go!" he drove to his parents' house and we waited for someone to answer the door. "Hey Dad!" he hugged his dad as he opened the door.

"Hey Cody. Come on in." Cody grabbed my hand and I followed in. "Who is this lovely lady?" his dad asked.

"Dad, this is my princess, my girlfriend, Kris Kanellis. Kris, this is my dad." Cody introduced us. I offered my hand for him to shake.

"Hi Mr. Runnels. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as he shook my hand.

"Hello Kris. Welcome to our house. Please come on in." I followed Cody and his dad into the living room. "This is my oldest son Dustin and his wife Gina. Dustin, Gina, this is Cody's girlfriend Kris." I waved.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I said.

"Doris, get out here and meet Cody's girlfriend." Mr. Runnels called out.

"What is the excitement about?" I whispered to Cody.

"They think I'm either gay or that I still haven't gotten over my ex fiance's death." He told me. "You're the first girlfriend I've had since my ex's death."

"Oh." Then a lady I was assuming was Mrs. Runnels came into the room.

"Mom, this is my princess of a girlfriend, Kris Kanellis. Kris, this is my mom." Cody introduced us.

"He's got a girlfriend!" she hugged me. "Welcome to the family." She said.

"Thanks you." I said. After dinner we all exchanged gifts.

"Kris, this is the other half of your gift." Cody told me as he handed me a medium size box. I opened it. It was a key necklace.

"Why a key?" I asked.

"It's the key to my heart." He answered. I knew I was in love with this guy now.

"Awww. That's so sweet. I love it. Can you help me put it on?" I held up my hair and turned away from him. He placed it on my neck. He kissed the back of my neck where the clasp was. I let my hair down and turned towards him. "I love it!" I pulled out his gift. "Here's the other half of your gift." He opened it up to reveal the watch.

"Baby, I love it. Thanks." I turned it over for him to read the engaving.

_To my 'Dashing One' , I love you forever and always. Love, your Princess._

"I love it baby!" he put it on. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." We kissed.


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

~Khloe's POV~

I woke up the next morning in Ted's arm. I was wearing his Legacy tee shirt. I turned around and saw Ted still asleep. He was wearing a white undershirt and boxers. I got closer to him and breathed in his scent. He moved and opened his eyes.

"Morning Angel." He said.

"Morning Priceless." I responded. He kissed me.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes please." We sat up and got out of bed. He kissed me again. He got out of bed and came over to my side. He picked me up in a fireman's carry. I was a little shocked by this gesture. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled.

"You look beautiful when you wake up." Ted said. I kissed him.

"Thanks babe!" he walked himself and carried me to the kitchen.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"I'm up for anything." I answered. He went to the frigde. I opened it for him. We looked inside.

"Pancakes?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered. I grabbed the eggs, milk, and whatever else we needed. I put the stuff on the conter. "We need a bowl."

"Up in the cupboard." Ted informed me nodding.

"Are you ever gonna put me down?" I asked him laughing getting the bowl out of the cupboard.

"If I put you down then there is a chance that you could runaway from me." he answered.

"I promise I won't." I kissed him. He placed me on my feet. "Get the camera."

"why?" he asked.

"To capture the moment." I told him. He smiled.

"I'll go get it." He said. he left the room to get the camera. "Here it is." He handed it to me. I turned it on and set the setting on timer.

"Ready?" I asked him. He picked me up again. I put the camera ontop of the fridge. I put the bowl on his head and I stuck my tongue out. The timer went off. It took the picutre.

"I want one like this." He kissed me.

"I'm sure we can get one like that." I said resetting the timer. Then we kissed for a long time. then it took the picutre. We looked at it.

"I love it."

"Me too." I kissed him. My stomach growled.

"Let's make some breakfast." He placed me on my feet and we started to make breakfast.

"Your doing it wrong!" I said.

"No I'm not!" Ted said.

"Yes you are! You put the chocolate chips in last." I argued with him.

"No."

"Yes." I grabbed some flour and flicked it in his face.

"No. I did it the right way. Your wrong." He flicked flour in my face. We laughed. I kissed him. "You know you still look beautiful."

"Thanks." We finished making the pancakes and got ready to leave again. We were going to go sking and snowboarding with Randy, Hannah, Cody, and Kris. I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/famecrawler/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/ashlee_&imgrefurl=.com/famecrawler/tag/ashlee-simpson-plastic-surgery/&usg=_vjByn5e_6SvclAPLK852R_xnDl0=&h=600&w=400&sz=68&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=AzLac7ptz4etqM:&tbnh=183&tbnw=122&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dashlee%2Bsimpson%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=172&ei=T2ENTc2_GYa0lQfZm6ScDA&oei=72ANTbiTG4Wdlgf65fjcAg&esq=9&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&tx=65&ty=86 I grabbed my luggage and waited for Ted to get it together. I decieded to call Kris and let her know what was going on.

"Hey Kris!"

"Hey Lucky!" she answered.

"How was the rest of your Christmas?" I asked.

"His parents love me." she answered.

"Yay!" I said.

"What about yours?" she asked me.

"I think his parents love me. I'm not quite sure." I answered.

"You'll get lucky! That's your nickname for a reason." She joked.

"Yeah. I guess." I laughed.

"So where are you guys right now?" She asked.

"We are about to leave. You?" I asked.

"We just got up." She answered. I laughed.

"Of course." Ted was standing to me scaring me. "We'll see you at the cabin." I hung up.


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

~Kris's POV~

I woke up by Khloe's call. After I hung up I looked over my shoulder and saw Cody still sleeping. I sat up and looked around. I took a deep breath. Cody woke up and looked at me.

"Kris, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." I answered. He sat up.

"It's because of the ring wasn't it? It's too much." He started to doubt everything. I touched the key necklace that I didn't take off.

"No. Cody it wasn't. it's perfect. I was just thinking. In general. No doubts here." I told him.

"So the ring wasn't too much?" he asked.

"No it wasn't. it was wonderful. It's perfect." I answered. I kissed him. "Hows that for too much?" I bit my lower lip. He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you Kris." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered. "So I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that we are almost the perfect couple."

"How are we almost perfect?" he asked.

"Well, we aren't married." I answered.

"So in order to be the perfect copuple we need to be married?" he asked getting out of bed. He was a little mad I could tell.

"No! Cody come on! This is rediculous!"

"So your basically telling me we need to get married?" he asked.

"NO! I WASN'T EVEN HINTING AT IT!" I answered. I got out of bed and gathered an outfit together.

"YES YOU WERE!" Cody yelled back.

"NO I WASN'T! GOD, I FEEL LIKE WE ARE FIGHTING ABOUT WHO CHEATED ON WHO!" I yelled.

"BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW IF ONE OF US WAS GONNA CHEAT IT WOULD BE ME! YOUR NOT THE PERSON I FELL FOR! YOU'VE CHANGED! YOU ARE JUST LIKE MARIA! STUPID, PATHETIC, AND WORTHLESS!" I pushed past him and went into the bathroom and changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.net/shopping/back-to-school-shopping-5-cute-daytime-tops-under-50/&usg=_1F9AsNXcS3vjq0B3VIz1qDrAREU=&h=477&w=533&sz=48&hl=en&start=28&zoom=1&tbnid=9y85NPWiTjd0jM:&tbnh=121&tbnw=135&prev=/images%3Fq%3Doutfits%2Bwith%2Bskinny%2Bjeans%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=438&ei=zWENTYmzEMX6lwfh8MTJDA&oei=jWENTfuRAsL7lwf0naE_&esq=3&page=3&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:28&tx=62&ty=90 . I opened the door and he was standing there. I pushed past him and went to my luggage.

"Kris…" I gathered my stuff quickly. I looked at him then quickly looked away. I took the ring and the necklace off and left it on my nightstand for Cody. I was upset with him and disappointed. I grabbed my purse and keys and left. "Kris…" I slammed the front door shut.


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

~Khloe's POV~

Ted and I were on our way to the cabin when I got a call from Kris.

"Hey!" I answered.

"Khloe?" she sounded like she was crying.

"Kris, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I need a ride." She ignored the question.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

"On some highway." She answered.

"Which highnway?" I asked her.

"Highway 26." She answered. "Just outside of Altanta." She told me.

"We are on our way." I put my hand over the reciever. "Outside of Altanta, Highway 26. Kris needs a ride." He nodded and sped to get there. "Kris, honey what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She told me. she sniffled.

"We are on our way." I tried to keep her on the line but she hung up.

"There she is up over there." Ted pointed to the side of the highway were Kris was standing with her luggage.

"What was she trying to do walk there?" I asked.

"I don't know babe." He answered. He pulled over to the side. I got out and hugged Kris.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Her face was red and it looked like she had been crying. "What's wrong? Where's Cody?"

"How the fuck should I know? I don't give a fuck about him anymore." Kris yelled.

"Kris, honey talk to me." I said. Ted put her luggage in the trunk of his car. "Kris?"


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

~Kris's POV~

"I let my guard down and I got hurt." I mumbled in the backseat of Ted's car.

"What?" Khloe asked.

"I let my guard down around Cody and we got into a fight." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We got into a stupid fight." I answered.

"Over what?" she asked.

"Over how we were almost the perfect couple. Because we weren't married. He went crazy. He yelled at me and I said it felt like we were fighting over who cheated on who and he said that him and I both knew that if one of us were going to cheat on the other then it would be him because according to him I'm just like Maria. Stupid, pathetic and worthless." I cried again.

"I'm going to give that shithead a piece of my mind." Ted pulled out his phone and dialed Cody's number.

"Kris, he's an asshole. He didn't mean it." Khloe said.

"I can't believe the one time I let my guard down I get hurt again." I cried.

"Cody? It's Ted! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING CALLING KRIS STUPID, PATHETIC, AND WORTHLESS? HOW DARE YOU? SHE TRIED TO WALK ALL THE WAY TO THE CABIN BECAUSE YOU PUSHED HER AWAY! YOU SAID YOU LOVE HER! WELL? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO KHLOE! KRIS IS ONE OF THE BEST DAMN THINGS EVER! YOU LET HER SLIP THROUGH YOUR HANDS! SHE'S IN THE BACKSEAT CRYING! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? LISTEN!" Ted pulled the phone away and put it on speaker. I cried.

"I never want to see him ever again! I can't believe I thought he actually loved me! I'm an idiot! I don't wanna be on Earth anymore! HE'S AN ASSHOLE, A JACKASS, AND THE WORST PERSON ON THE PLANET! I HOPE HE FEELS BETTER THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH A STUPID, PATHETIC, WORTHLESS GIRL ANYMORE." I cried. Ted took the phone off speaker.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? SHE'S DEPRESSED! YOU BROKE HER! NO DON'T COME TO THE CABIN! YOU'LL MAKE THINGS WORST YOU SPINELESS ASSHOLE." Ted hung up.

"Thanks Ted." I wiped away a tear.

"Anything for you." He told me.

"I think I just wanna go back home. I don't feel like sking or snowboarding." I said.

"Are you sure?" Khloe asked me. I nodded.

"I don't need to be reminded of what love really is." I added.

"Ok. We'll take you to Chicago." Ted told me.

"Thanks." Ted drove me to Chicago.


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

~Khloe's POV~

"I feel so bad for her." I said.

"I know but Cody's not really one to break hearts. I don't know why he did that." Ted told me.

"What did he say when he was on the phone with you?" I asked.

"He said he was sorry." Ted answered.

"I wanna kill him."

"Me too." We pulled up to the cabin where Hannah and Randy were already there.

"Hey Khloe!" Hannah came out and hugged me.

"Hey Hannah." I hugged back.

"When are Cody and Kris coming?" Randy asked.

"There not." Ted answered.

"What?" Hannah looked at me.

"Cody and Kris got into a fight." I answered.

"Where's Kris?" Hannah asked.

"Chicago." I answered.

"I'm gonna go call her." Hannah and Randy went to go call Kris. Ted and I brought our luggage inside and looked out the window as it snowed.

"It's beautiful outside." Ted said kissing me neck. "Just like you."

"Thanks baby!" I kissed him.

"Anytime Angel." We watched the snow fall and then Hannah and Randy joined us.


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

~Kris's POV~

~New Year's Eve~

I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=%3FPageNbr%3D1%26MemberId%3D1330543436%26PhotoAlbumId%3D1928817982%26PhotoId%3D1929012973&usg=_H-KlTjxKmKUxHwRVbV4dZ8a2ESY=&h=500&w=321&sz=31&hl=en&start=370&zoom=1&tbnid=8QDw1na1vobI5M:&tbnh=123&tbnw=77&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dashley%2Bmassaro%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=110&ei=iWINTYHDE8WqlAfCseDPCw&oei=cWINTZKIGML6lwfXuN3YCw&esq=20&page=21&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:370&tx=59&ty=88 with my open toe high heel boots. I was going to celebrate the New Year with best friends and Greg at his club. I got to Greg's club and up to the V.I.P. Room where half of my friends where already there. I hugged and made the rounds.

"Kris, this is Justin. Justin, this Kris, the girl I was telling you about." Melina introduced me to Justin.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Yeah you too."

"I see someone I wanna talk to bye." Melina left us.

"Wanna dance?" Justin asked.

"I would love to." I answered. He had a South African accent which was hot. So we danced and grinded on each other. After a few drinks, I past out just after 4:30 in the morning.


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

~Khloe's POV~  
>~New Year's Eve~<p>

I walked out of Ted's bathroom wearing this: .com/imgres?imgurl=./AszZx7AwRq1cvvl4tOhmB3ZHo1_&imgrefurl=/post/143912831/todays-daily-diva-layla&usg=_vFwMoK4yvGwvWMpsWxVRV9c1mZg=&h=386&w=333&sz=97&hl=en&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=kcVCLK1PsNbPcM:&tbnh=121&tbnw=108&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dwwe%2Bdiva%2Blayla%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C326&um=1&itbs=1&biw=1003&bih=544&iact=rc&dur=375&ei=pending&oei=smINTbj8NoOdlgfp3eGcDg&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:18&tx=93&ty=82

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Amazing like always." He answered. I kissed him. He carried me onto the bed. kissing me. "And the New Year begins in 1 hour." He told me.

"Can't wait." Then there was a knock at his front door intruppting our hot make out session.

"I'll get it." He got off of me and went to answer it. "Khloe, it's for you." Ted poked his head into the bed room. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it Kris?" I asked.

"Cody." He answered. I grabbed a tee shirt and put it on and went to the living room.

"Cody?" I asked.

"Khloe, I need Kris back. I really do! I want and need her back. I'm losing my mind not being with her. It's killing me knowing I hurt her. This is my fault. Help me please?" he asked I sat down on the couch.

"Cody, first thing first. Don't be deperate for her. If you seem too needy for her, you'll push her away." I started. "Send her flowers saying how sorry you are. Start with that. Let her come you to want to talk." I said.

"Can you get her and I in a room so I can talk to her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can't even mention your name without her crying or angry." I answered. "I guess I could try."

"Thanks so much Khloe! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me." Cody was happy that he might get Kris back.

"Your welcome." I said. He left and I looked at Ted. "Now where were we?" I asked. He picked me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. We kissed and he carried me to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. This was the best new year's ever.


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

~Kris's POV~

I woke up in my condo with a pounding headache. I heard the shower running. I sat up and realized I was naked.

"How much did I drink last night?" I asked myself. Then I saw it. The ring on my finger. "Holy shit!" I screamed. The water turned off and there was Justin from last night.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked me coming to my side.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"A ring." He answered.

"How much happened last night?" I asked.

"Well, we dance, drank. And that ring is a commitment ring to Nexus." He told me.

"So we're not engaged then?" I asked.

"Nope. That's just your commitment ring to Nexus." He answered.

"Did we have sex?" I asked.

"Amazing sex." He answered winking at me. I smiled. He was really cute.

"Ok then." I got out of bed and Justin kissed me.

"Your beautiful. Amazingly beautiful." I kissed him.

"Thanks Justin." I went to my closet and then went my bathroom. I took a shower and changed into a pair of red skinny jeans and a black top with black high heels with the heel part red. I walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen where Justin, fully clothed, making breakfast. "Hey." He turned around and smiled.

"Hey yourself. You look amazing."

"Thanks. Your making breakfast?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sit, sit. It'll be done soon." He added.

"I like this." I said sitting down.


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

~Khloe's POV~

I woke up the next morning and saw that the dress I wore last night was on the floor. I smiled.

"Yep. Last night was not a dream." I whispered to myself. I smiled and looked at Ted. I got out of bed quietly and put on my bra and panties. I went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I made waffels and put them on a plate. i made his coffee the way he loved it. I took the cup and plate and put them on a tray with silverware and syrup. I took the tray to the bedroom. "Good morning." I said cheerfully waking Ted. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Breakfast." I answered putting the tray on his lap.

"You did this for me?" he asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Thanks babe." He kissed me. "You made a smiley on the waffels."

"Yep." I added. I smiled.

"Thanks." He kissed me again.

"No thanks needed. I love to do this kind of stuff." I told him. He put an arm around me and fed me a piece of waffel. I giggled. "I want to do this everyday."

"What make me breakfast?" he asked.

"No. share breakfast in bed with my boyfriend." I answered. "But I don't mind making you breakfast."

"I love it when you make breakfast and we share it together in bed."

"Good." I kissed his cheek and ate a piece of bacon.


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

~Kris's POV~

"So what do you have planned today?" Justin asked as I took a bite of the omelet he made for me.

"Well, I have my check up for my arm. Then I depending on if I'm cleared to wrestle or not I'm going to get ready to make my debut. What about you?" I asked.

"I was going to go with the newest member of Nexus to her appointment." Justin answered. "If that's ok with you."

"Sure. I'd love some company." I told him.

"What time is the appointment?" he asked me.

"12. But we're gonna have to leave at 11:30." I answered.

"Ok. I'll come with you then." He told me.

"This is really good." I said.

"Thanks."

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"My mom. She taught me a lot." He answered.

"Mama's boy?" I asked.

"No. I was not a mama's boy. I love to cook." He answered.

"Khloe's a great cook." I added.

"Yeah I've seen your sister around with that boyfriend of hers."

"Ted DiBiase."

"She's dating Ted?" I nodded. "And your dating Cody?"

"I was. We had a fight and broke up." I corrected him.

"I'm sorry Kris. I'm here for ya."

"Thanks Justin." He wasn't exactly Cody and he wasn't exactly better than Cody but he was the perfect guy to rebound off of.


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

~Khloe's POV~

"Ted, are you ready?" I asked.

"I'm coming." He answered. He came into the living room with his luggage. "Let's go."

"Ok good." I grabbed my stuff and we went out to the taxi to take us to the airport for another taping of Raw. Ted locked up the house and got into the taxi next to me. The taxi took us to the airport. Ted paid the guy and we got our stuff and went inside. We got onto the plane. I pulled out my ipod and a book and Ted pulled out his ipod and a book also. I looked at him and laughed. He realized why I was laughing and he kissed me.

"Khloe, I'm worried about Kris." Ted said.

"You don't have to worry about Kris. She's fine." I told him.

"What if Cody hurts her again?" he asked.

"He seems like he really loves her. I can only hope he doesn't hurt her again." I answered. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Are you gonna try to help Cody get Kris and him in one room?" he asked.

"Oh helly no." I answered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm not going to get involved in Kris's love life. I know mine is wonderful and everything but I don't want to get involved in that crazy torndao love life of hers." I explained. "She will just say no and I will convince to do it and usually someone ends up in the hospital. And it's usually the guy."

"Really?"

"Trust me babe. I know so. I've been there done that."


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

~Kris's POV~

"Well Kris, I'm giving you the ok to wrestle." The doctor announced. I looked at Justin excited. He hugged me.

"Watch out WWE here I come!" I left with Justin. I called Vince as soon as I got out. "Vince, I got the ok so come wrestle."

"Ok. You can show up to tonights taping tonight."

"I will." I hung up. Justin went to his hostel to get his stuff and I went to my condo to pack up. I met Justin at the airport and we boarded the plane together.

"Well, there's our newest member of Nexus." Wade Barrett said.

"Hey Wade!" I greeted.

"Sit down I want to discuss something with you." I sat down. "I propose that you are my girlfriend on Raw and Smackdown. Backstage you can date whoever you want but only on screen you are my girlfriend and I can get you to be the WWE Diva's champion in no time."

"Deal." I shook his hand.

"Welcome to Nexus Kris."

"Thanks Wade." I got up and sat next Justin who was sitting next to a red hair guy.

"Kris, this is Heath. Heath this is Kris. She's new to Nexus." Justin introduced us.

"Hey Kris."

"Hi." I said. I pulled out my Ipod and started to listen to my music.

"Kris, we're here." Justin whispered in my ear.

"What? Did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on. It's time for the show to begin." He told me. I knew that tonight was the King of the Ring tournament and I knew Cody was entered in it. Tonight was going to be a good night.


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

~Khloe's POV~

"Hey isn't that Kris?" I asked.

"It is. Hey Kris!" Ted called out. Kris turned and saw us. She said something to Nexus and came over to us.

"Hey Kris!" I hugged her.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I got the ok to wrestle." she answered. I hugged her again. Then I noticed the ring.

"What's this?" I looked at Ted and then her.

"It's my commitment ring to Nexus. I'm not engaged." She answered. I saw a few feet behind her was Cody. He looked really hurt.

"That's good. I'm so glad you're here. So you're going to be on Raw?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'll be working on Raw and Smackdown." She answered.

"Hey Kris. Don't turn around but Cody's a few feet behind you." I told her.

"What?" she turned her head.

"I told you not to turn around. Do you ever listen to me?" I asked her.

"Obviously not. I'm stupid according to Cody." She nodded her head towards Cody.

"Kris, your not stupid." Then Justin Gaberial came up to her.

"Hey Kris we gotta go." Justin said.

"Ok. Justin, this is my sister, Khloe, and her boyfriend, Ted. Guys have you met Justin?" she asked.

"Hi Justin." Ted and I said.

"I'll see you guys later." She waved good bye and left. Cody came up to us.

"Hey Cody." I said.

"Is she engaged to him?" he asked.

"No that was her commitment ring to Nexus." Ted answered.

"Is she dating him?" Cody asked.

"It doesn't seem like it. I don't know." I answered. "She could be."

"Did she say she was?" Cody asked.

"No she didn't but sometimes she doesn't say who she is dating or not dating." I answered. "She can be very discreet."

"I hope he's not dating her. I would do anything just for her. I better go talk to her." He left before I could even say anything.

"He's gonna push her away." I told Ted.

"Let him learn the hard way." I shurgged.

"I gotta go to my locker room. I'll see you later." I kissed him. "Good luck."

"Good luck Angel." I went to my locker room that I was sharing with Melina.

"Hey Melina."

"So Kris went a little too crazy New Year's Eve." Melina told me everything happened.

"Do you know if Justin and Kris are dating?" I asked.

"No clue. You know Kris sometimes she wants to be discreet."

"yeah I know."


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

~Kris's POV~

I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/albums/cc208/johnluvsmickie/ashley%&imgrefurl=.com/2008_10_01_&usg=_FVlfRc-q8Iv6Yzn23k_dqggXXs=&h=352&w=309&sz=34&hl=en&start=78&zoom=1&tbnid=Ka8MdYdrYszBfM:&tbnh=115&tbnw=101&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dashley%2Bmassaro%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=31&ei=-2INTYDHJIKdlgf0l5XMCw&oei=62INTfnAN4Wdlgf65fjcAg&esq=5&page=5&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:78&tx=44&ty=36 and got ready for my match against the Diva's champion Layla.

"Kris…" it was Wade Barrett. "I want Nexus to accompany you to the ring for your match. I nodded.

"Thanks Wade. I'll see you guys in a little bit." I started to warm up as Wade left.10 minutes later it was my time for the match. I walked to the entrance area where Nexus was. Nexus's theme played and we all walked out.

"And her opponet from Chicago, Il…accomopanied by Nexus…she is the newest member of Nexus…RAIN!" I got into the ring with help from Wade and David.i threw my arm into the air and then the match began.

~End Of The Match~

"Here is your winner…Rain!" I hugged Wade and the rest of Nexus. Wade picked me up, kissed me, and put me on his shoulders. I almost fell off as we went through the ropes to get out of the ring. I screamed in excitement. I was back and I was going to be the WWE Diva's champ in no time. The only thing that was missing was Cody. It hurt me that we broke up over a fight but shit happens and now I was ontop of the diva's divison…well almost ontop of the diva's divison. As soon as we got backstage Wade placed me on my feet.

"Good job out there Kris."

"Thanks guys." I bounced my way to my locker room.

"Hey Kris."


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

~Khloe's POV~

"Good luck Teddy Bear." I kissed Ted as I walked him to the entrance area.

"Thanks Angel. I'm doing it for you." He told me. I kissed him once more.

"Good luck Teddy Bear." He left and I started walking to my locker room.

"Hi there Khloe!" I turned around and sawe Maryse.

"Hey whore." I started to attack her and I threw her around and attacked her. Then a bunch of refs pulled me off of her.

"I'm gonna get you Khloe!"

"You wanna bet?" I asked yelling at her. "It's on like Donkey Kong!" the next thing I know Ted had his arms around me.

"Khloe, calm down!" I screamed.

"Let go of me so I can kill that slut." I yelled.

"That's it!" Ted threw me over his shoulder.

"Ted! Let go of me!" I screamed. He took me to my locker room. He set me down and held me down.

"KHLOE! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Ted screamed at me. I screamed back. "Khloe, calm down."

"Get off me." I said.

"Do you promise to calm down?" he asked.

"Sure whatever. Just get off me." he got off me. I caught my breath.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you attack Maryse like that?" he asked.

"Because she's a whore." I answered.

"Khloe, that's not a real answer. Why did you attack Maryse?"


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

~Kris's POV~

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Kris, I wanna talk to you?" he answered.

"Cody, come on! We broke up!" I told him.

"No. I don't think we did."

"Yes we did. We broke up when I gave you the key to your heart and the ring back."

"Kris, please can we talk? Please?" he begged.

"Cody…"

"Kris, please we had a fight but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and I always will. I'm sorry. I really am. I have felt like shit ever since the fight. I never begged like this for any other girl because I love you more than anything in the entire world. You are everything to me. I didn't mean what I said. your beautiful, intelligant, sexy, your gorgous, and you're a worth every milisecond of my life. Kris, can we please talk?" I looked down at my commitment ring, then at Cody and then at the floor. "Kris, please? I'm so sorry."


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

~Khloe's POV~

"What?" he asked.

"Maryse tried to steal you away from me so I got back at her by attacking her." I answered.

"Why?"

"Ted, she tried to steal you."

"I've never seen you like this before."

"I know."

"I have to admit it. It's sexy on you"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It really is sexy on you."

"Let's go!" I jumped on him, wrapped my legs and arms around him. he grabbed our bags and we went to our hotel room.


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

~Kris's POV~

"I was just angry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said at all. I love you and only you. I'm sorry. Kris, please take me back." Cody pled. I rolled my eyes and I looked at my hands.

"Cody…I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I had sex with Justin."

"What?"

"I was really really drunk and well, one thing led to another and I slept with Justin."

"Kris, how could you?"

"Cody we were broken up. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Kris." He pulled out the necklace and ring. "Kris, let's put everything behind us and let's be together."

"Ok." I said with a half smile. He put the necklace on and slipped the ring on my finger. He kissed my cheek. I took the Nexus ring off my finger. "I better go give this to Nexus and tell them it's over." I got up and started to leave.

"I got to go too." Cody got up and followed me.

"Ok. Then."

"Dinner tonight?" he asked me.

"Sure." I answered. I went to the left and he went to the right as we left my locker room. I knocked on Nexus' door. Wade answered. "It's over."

"You're making a mistake." Wade told me.

" I'm correcting the mistake I made." I corrected him. I gave him the ring and left. I was happier then I was before anything happened. I had Cody and Khloe and Ted were happy so I was going to be happy too.


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

~Khloe's POV~

I woke up and looked at my phone the next morning. It was a text from Kris.

_Got gr8 news 4 u & Ted. Come to the hotel resturant 2morrow morning 10:30 c ya there!_

I looked at the clock. It was 10:00. I sat up and woke up Ted.

"Ted wake up!"

"What's going on?" he asked sitting up.

"Kris wants to meet us for breakfast in a half hour!" I said. I got out of bed and changed into this: .com/pictures/ZTHlxqrymPl/Around+Smashbox+Studios+MBFW+Day+5/-xDh6LNJTCI/Maria+Kanellis . "Come on Teddy! Let's go!" he got out of bed and changed. We were out of the door at 10:25. "I wonder what the great news is." I wondered out loud.

"Maybe she killed Cody." Ted said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"How is that good news?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He answered. "It was a suggestion." I rolled my eyes as the elvators opened to the lobby. We walked across the lobby to the hotel resturant.

"There she is!" I pointed out Kris sitting at a table alone checking her phone. We went to her table. "Hey Kris!" she stood up and hugged us.

"Hey hey hey!" she said.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"Did you kill Cody?" Ted asked. I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow." Kris laughed.

"Nope I didn't kill Cody." She answered. We sat down and ordered something to drink. I was really nervous and excited about what the great news was.


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

~Kris's POV~

I woke up the next morning and changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=./_20-fkDisudM/SpFeieBAs0I/AAAAAAAABQE/_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_vdG4XyiHqwIqMYCjFQjqS647XUs=&h=328&w=400&sz=33&hl=en&start=31&zoom=1&tbnid=GdNngujvkk0F8M:&tbnh=99&tbnw=122&prev=/images%3Fq%3Demo%2Boutfits%2Bfor%2Bgirls%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=94&ei=BGQNTdQewvuXB_qizdQL&oei=52MNTfGAG4G0lQfuw5jUCw&esq=4&page=4&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:31&tx=80&ty=38 I left Cody a note.

_Meet me at the hotel resturant for breakfast at 10:45. See you there. XOXO-Princess_

I walked out the room and went to the resturant. I sat at the table and waited for Khloe and Ted. I was looking through my phone when they came.

"Hey hey hey!" I greeted them. I stood up and hugged them.

"What's this about?" Khloe asked.

"Did you kill Cody?" Ted asked. Khloe elbowed him in the ribs and I giggled. "Ow."

"Nope I didn't kill Cody." I answered. We sat down and ordered something to drink. I was excited about the great news. I looked at my phone and it was 10:45. "Ok. I think it's time for the great news." Khloe and Ted looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked. She really wanted to know. I saw Cody he knew exactly what was going on.

"Well, I guess this can explain it better than I can." I said winking. That was Cody's signal to come over. He walked smoothly to our table.

"Hey Princess." He kissed me and sat down next to me.

"Hey Codes!" I greeted.

"What is this?" Khloe asked.

"Cody and I are back together." I showed them my right hand where the ring was sitting on my ring finger. Khloe had her mouth opened and Ted had wide eyes.

"Kris, this is amazing. Are you sure this is what you want?" Khloe and Ted asked. I nodded.

"I know this is what I want. Cody is everything I want." I answered. "I listened to my heart and this is what I want."

"Kris, this is amazing. Really it is." Khloe said.

"Thanks."

"Congrats Cody and Kris." Ted said smiling. I looked at Cody and smiled. He kissed me.

"I love you Kris." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Cody." I whispered back in his ear.


	77. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

~Khloe's POV~

Ted and I left Kris and Cody in the lobby.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked him.

"I'm going to the gym to work out." He answered.

"I better go too if that's alright with you."

"I insist that you come with me."

"Alright. Then let's go get ready." I said. I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/blog/%3Fcat%3D23%26paged%3D4&usg=_W9cKhIQsLg9V_h9iX9oG_WCcJQc=&h=461&w=419&sz=51&hl=en&start=27&zoom=1&tbnid=Uqlq1LGs3nJWoM:&tbnh=134&tbnw=122&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dworkout%2Boutfits%2Bfor%2Bgirls%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C816&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=514&vpy=213&dur=266&hovh=236&hovw=214&tx=108&ty=187&ei=JmQNTfLMDYSBlAeUg4CsDA&oei=HWQNTY_JG8Oclgf3sq2pBQ&esq=3&page=3&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:27&biw=1003&bih=544 . Ted changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and a white underamour shirt. He laced his shoes and we went down to the gym. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"Kris and Cody should come play basketball with us." I suggested.

"yeah we can." I texted Kris.

_U & Cody meet us in the gym in 10 4 some bball_

_Ur on! Well be there._


	78. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

~Kris's POV~

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and we went to our room to get ready.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To play basketball with Khloe and Ted." I answered.

"Kris, I just want to spend time with you right now. I don't wanna go play basketball." He told me.

"Ok." I nodded. "I'll tell her."

_Cody wants to spend time with me. thanks for the offer._

_Np._

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I just wanna hang out with you. Maybe a little this…" he kissed me. "And a little that". He kissed my jawline.

"No Cody!" I pushed him away.

"What?" he asked.

"No. this isn't how I wanted our first time to be." I answered.

"Kris…"

"No I have it all planned out."

"When?" he asked.

"When we were at one of our houses. It was going to be a surprise." I explained.

"Ok. Then that's what it will be." I kissed him.

"I love you Cody."

"I love you too." He kissed me.


	79. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

~Khloe's POV~

"Ha ha! Loser has to take me out to dinner." I said.

"I would be honored to take the winner aka you for dinner." Ted kissed me.

"Good cuz you now owe me a dinner." We walked up to our room.

"So let's both get a shower and then we can go out for some lunch?" he askked.

"Sure."

"Winner goes first." He told me. I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom to shower. After my shower I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.%3Fv%3D1191077929000&imgrefurl=.com/reviews/charlotte-russe-dresses-collections-casual-dresses-belted-dress&usg=_qi_IrqcbcGt0KthAviExpnyGNG4=&h=300&w=216&sz=10&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=oMuQScQk3MIpZM:&tbnh=122&tbnw=88&prev=/images%3Fq%3DCasual%2BDresses%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=124&vpy=193&dur=140&hovh=240&hovw=172&tx=82&ty=149&ei=cVsRTevPI9SrnAf_wdjjDQ&oei=cVsRTevPI9SrnAf_wdjjDQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0 with thses: .com/imgres?imgurl=./_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_m0ZPAJVCQGiHBDKWks3ur6LaiwI=&h=400&w=400&sz=24&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=Cr4tV72SMA6rdM:&tbnh=148&tbnw=149&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dblack%2Bhigh%2Bheels%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D544%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=187&oei=ulsRTeiWIoWWnAeYldXiDQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&tx=108&ty=65 then waited for Ted to finish his shower. His phone rang on the nightstand. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Ted DiBiase's phone." I answered.

"Hi who is this?" the voice asked me. it sounded like Maryse.

"Khloe Kanellis." I answered.

"Hey Khloe can you leave Ted a message?" the voice asked. "It's Maryse."

"Um sure I guess." I grabbed a pen and paper. "What's the message?"

"Well, tell him that I can not wait for tonight." She told me. I hung up and wrote on the paper.

_It's over._

I packed up my stuff and left the hotel room. I pulled out my phone and called Kris.


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

~Kris's POV~

"What do you mean he's cheating on you?" I asked Khloe over the phone.

"He's cheating on me again." She answered crying.

"Khloe, I'm sorry. So where are you now?" I asked her.

"on my way to your room." She answered.

"I'll be here. Cody's gonna go talk to Ted." I told her.

"Thanks sis."

"Anything for my twin." I told her. She hung up and I looked at Cody.

"What do you mean I'm going to go talk to Ted?" he asked.

"Please Cody? It will make her feel better which will make me feel better." I plead.

"Fine but only for you." He kissed me and went to the door to open it. There stood Khloe with tears down her face. I opened my arms to her.

"Come here!" I told her she walked over into my arms and cried. "Let it out."

"I'm gonna go." Cody told me. I nodded and he left.

"Tell me everything." I told her.

"Well, we went to play basketball and I beat him." I walked her over to the couch where we sat down. "And I took a shower and then while I was waiting for him his phone rang so I answered it and it was Maryse and she told me to tell him that she can't wait for tonight so I wrote done that is was over between us and I left and then I called you and then…"

"Ok I think I'm all caught up now." I told her. "Want me to get the girls here?" I asked her.

"Ok. I'm going to go wash up." She got up off the couch and I grabbed my phone. I first made a call to Cody and told him not to come back to the room for a few hours. Then I called Eve, Steph and Brie, Gail, Natalya, Beth, Barbie, and Tayrn. They soon came with pizza, pop, movies, popcorn, chocolate, and a lot of tissues. All we had to do is wait for Khloe.


	81. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

~Khloe's POV~

I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/photos/listenbeloved/8698884364/green-h-m-sweater-gray-jeans-black-shoes-brown-accessories_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_qs-ePsnTLA_5dvXhx2SpCTFI_vc=&h=600&w=400&sz=50&hl=en&start=63&zoom=1&tbnid=p3cFUIAZ4vjBxM:&tbnh=159&tbnw=125&ei=xUQ4TYuEPYSdlgeIg8jUBg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Doutfits%2Bwith%2Bjeans%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1263%26bih%3D1001%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C2252&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=307&vpy=293&dur=531&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=124&ty=92&oei=s0Q4TdC2BIO78gaM1YDWCg&esq=3&page=3&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:27,s:63&biw=1263&bih=1001 then I walked out of the bathroom and saw all of our friends there.

"Come on we were waiting for you." Kris grabbed my hand and brought me to the couch. "We are having a movie marathon."

"What are we gonna watch first?" Brie asked.

"_The Blind Side." _Steph answered. She put in the movie and the plopped onto the couch next to Brie. Right when the movie began Brie's phone rang.

"Sorry." She looked at the caller I.D. "It's Daniel. He wants to see me."

"I'm coming too!"Steph said getting up. Brie rolled her eyes and looked at me and Kris.

"Just be happy that the two of you don't like the same guy. All the time." Brie told us. We laughed.

"That only happened once." Kris said.

"In the 8th grade." I added.

"I think we stopped wearing matching outfits in the 4th grade too." Kris chimed in.

"We'll have to call Hannah and ask her." Natalya added. We all laughed.

"Come on Steph let's go." Brie and Steph left the room.

"Do you think they are mad?" I asked.

"Nah they will be ok." Eve said. We all laughed and continued to watch the movie.


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

~Kris's POV~

I put a cover on Khloe who was passed out on the couch laying on Natalya. Then Cody walked in.

"Shush!" I whispered putting a finger to my lips.

"How did it go?" he whispered.

"Good. I think this was the perfect rebound night." I answered quietly. We went to our bed room.

"How much did everyone drink?" he asked.

"Actually there was no drinking. That is all from the sugar and food we had." I answered going to my dresser and getting my P.J.S for the night.

"Really?"

"Yeah we played a pop drinking game." I answered. "It was so much fun but now I have a headache." I kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go shower." I went into the bathroom, showered and changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=&usg=_km7bD0w5ThwQjpE3AKs6Iu6BYik=&h=280&w=280&sz=17&hl=en&start=37&zoom=1&tbnid=_UupCGxLD4Y2jM:&tbnh=140&tbnw=140&ei=pending&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpjs.%2Bfor%2Bwomens%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1263%26bih%3D1001%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=1157&oei=X0Q4TeCaBIqr8Aby2rWLCg&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=38&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:37&tx=45&ty=77 I went back into the bed room and fell on the bed.


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

~Khloe's POV~

I woke up the next morning and looked around. Nattie was on the floor, Eve was curled up in a ball in the lazy boy, I was on the couch and Gail was on the counter in the kitchen area. Barbie, Taryn, or Beth were nowhere to be found. I sat up and saw Kris trying to move Gail off the counter. I got off the couch and helped her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"What happened last night?" I asked her.

"Beats me. We didn't even drink last night." She answered.

"Sugar Acoma then." I told her. "Where's Cody?"

"He went to go get bagels and stuff from a Tim Horton's I think." She answered.

"Did he talk to Ted?" I asked.

"I didn't ask." She went to go make some coffee. I sat on a bar stool next to the counter which had Gail's drool on it. I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. "I'm pretty sure he did. He just didn't tell me." Then slowly Eve moved and got out of the chair. She walked over slowly and sat next to me.

"How much did we drink last night?" Kris got her a cup of coffee.

"We didn't." I answered. Eve took a sip of coffee.

"That's some good coffee." She told me.

"Well, she is Cathy Coffee." I informed her.

"What?" Eve asked confused.

"Never mind." I told her. The door opened and Cody walked in.

"Hi. Here are your bagels and muffins." Cody kissed Kris as he set the boxes on the table.

"Thanks babe."

"Anything for you." He said.

"God, why couldn't Ted and I be like you guys? That fucking asshole." I said.

"Khloe, I talked to Ted last night." Cody said. I growled at the sound of his name. "He said that nothing happened and he would do anything to get you back. He really cares about you and loves you." I grabbed a bagel and stared at it. "Khloe, come on. Give him a chance."

"The last time I gave him a chance he broke my heart." I mumbled.

"Cody, they only broke up last night! Give her a chance to recover from her sugar a coma." Kris said.

"Alright. I'm going to the gym." Cody kissed Kris's cheek. "I'll see you later." He looked at me. "Khloe, it will get better." He left and I looked at Kris. She gave me a weak smile.

"You know what?"

"What? That you make your coffee too strong?" I asked.

"No. we haven't had a sister shopping day ever since you go traded to Raw." She answered. "Today you and I are going shopping."

"Alright." I said.

"Great. Go take a shower and I'll get everyone out of here!" she pushed me towards her bathroom.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Go through my closet. I'll get your clothes from Ted." She said.

"Alright." I went into Kris's bedroom and went through her closet.


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

~Kris's POV~

Once Khloe got into the bathroom and I heard the shower running I grabbed my air horn and blew it. Nat, Beth, Gail and Eve jumped.

"Ok. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!" I yelled to them.

"What?" Gail asked.

"Leave."

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Khloe and I are going to have a sister shopping day." I explained.

"Alright." Eve grabbed Gail, who quickly fell back asleep, and put her over her shoulder. They all slowly left. I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-set%%3Djpg%26id%3DEAhefWMA3hG_IRVjeDMMHw%26size%3Dl&imgrefurl=.com/stage_outfits/collection%3Fid%3D118223&usg=_ykt0YmiLojZwEb-i3s2O6d7vlhU=&h=300&w=300&sz=24&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=3G6M5JD0s8tytM:&tbnh=112&tbnw=112&ei=1opDTe2AL8XDgQfavq3AAQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dscene%2Boutfit%2Bfor%2Bgirls%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D490%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=367&vpy=49&dur=422&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=109&ty=121&oei=1opDTe2AL8XDgQfavq3AAQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0 I started to start cleaning. Then Khloe came into the room.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Sure." She was so upset. I could tell in her voice and in her eyes. I felt bad for her.

"Come on." I grabbed her arm and my purse. We left the hotel and went to the mall and started to shop.


	85. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

~Khloe's POV~

"Your right Kris…that was fun!" I said when we got back to her hotel room. Then Cody walked into the room with Ted. "I'm leaving." I turned toward the door but Kris grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you're not!" she said.

"Technically I can because you used a double negative and making your statement a positive meaning that I can leave." I explained. She looked at me confused.

"Ok. I got lost on what you just said but you are not leaving. You two are going to work this out!" Kris pushed me towards Ted.

"What if I don't want to work things out?" I asked.

"You mean you don't want to talk?" Ted asked.

"I really don't want to hear any of your excuses!" I answered.

"Alright I'm leaving. Thanks for nothing Cody." Ted turned to leave. Cody stopped him.

"No one is leaving untill everyone is happy." Cody said. I took a seat on the lazy boy with my arms crossed.

"Khloe, would you like to tell Ted how you feel?" Kris asked.

"Nope!" I answered.

"Ok how about I start?" Kris said. "Ted, Khloe came to me last night because she said that Maryse left a message with Khloe that she couldn't wait for tonight. I believe since I am her twin that she senses that you want Maryse instead of her."

"Maybe." Ted mumbled. Kris must have saw that I had tears in my eyes because she handed me the tissue box. I got up and left the room.

"Khloe!" Cody followed. "Khloe, what's wrong?"

"He wants Maryse!" I cried.

"He hasn't slept in a full day. He doesn't know what he's thinking or saying." I wiped away a tear. I went to my bags and pulled out the gift he gave me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"You'll see."


	86. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

~Kris's POV~

I watched as Khloe rushed into the room and threw the necklace Ted gave her at him.

"I hope you are happy with that bitch!" she yelled at him before slapping him. She ran out of the room and Cody followed her. I looked at Ted. He looked like he had been crying.

"Ted?" I went to sit on the couch next to him.

"I lost her for sure. She won't ever want to come back to me." He cried. I rubbed my hand on his back as he cried.

"Ted, you didn't lose her yet. There is still a chance."

"No there's not. I lost the love of my life because of that bitch. I can't believe it. She wanted a title match against Khloe. She used me to get what she wanted and then she broke us up."

"Don't blame Maryse for everything. This is not her fault. It's yours for letting it get this bad." I told him.

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Good. It wasn't suppose to." I stood up. "I'm gonna go make a call." I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and made a quick call to Vince.


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

~Khloe's POV~

I ran out of the room followed by Cody.

"Khloe, wait." He grabbed my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"He's an ass. I know someone you can date to make Ted feel terrible and a scumbag." Cody said.

"Who?" I asked.

"He's a friend of mine who goes by the name John Morrison." He answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. The four of us can double date."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. Anything to help out my girlfriend's twin." I hugged him.

"Thanks Cody."

"Anytime. By the way, I wanted to ask you something.

"What?"


	88. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

~Kris's POV~

"That bitch is gonna get what she paid for." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"At Raw it is going to be Maryse Vs. Khloe and myself. In a extreme rules handicap match." I explained.

"Your gonna take her out?"

"Whatever it takes." I answered. "But seriously, don't worry about Khloe, she'll come around."

"You think so?" he looked up at me.

"I'm pretty sure. I know my sister better than you." I answered.

"Not fair. I've done pretty good."

"But I've lived with her and grew up with her." I told him.

"That's why it's not fair."

"Exactly."

"Alright well, I'm gonna go. Thanks for everything Kris."

"Sure. Not a problem." He got off the couch and left. Then Khloe and Cody walked in. "There you are!"

"Why are you so happy?" Cody asked.

"Raw taping tonight. And it is gonna be Maryse Vs. Khloe and Rain in a handicap Extreme rules match." I said. Khloe's face lit up when she heard.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Totally. Just talked to Vince." I answered. She ran over and hugged me.

"This is amazing! I'm gonna go grab my stuff." She left the room and I looked at Cody.

"Your going to take out Maryse?" he asked.

"Whatever it takes." I answered.


	89. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

~Khloe's POV~

I walked down the hall to Ted's room to grab my stuff. I knocked on the door. Ted answered his face all red.

"Hi."

"I'm guessing you're here for the rest of your stuff." He guessed. I nodded. He let me in and I walked straight to the bedroom. I packed up the rest of my stuff.

"I have a match with Maryse in an extreme rules match with Kris tonight." I muttered.

"Good luck and be safe." He said quietly.

"Thanks." I said. I stared down at my clothes.

"Khloe, I swear I had nothing to do with Maryse. She used me to get a title match against you and she broke us up in the process." He explained.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." I mumbled.

"Khloe, give me a minute to understand. I promise…"

"What? What the hell do you promise? To break my heart again?" I asked.

"Khloe, I am really sorry. Really sorry that it hurts me when I'm not with you." He answered.

"I don't want to talk." I said zipping up the last suitcase.

"Khloe, just answer me this. Do you honestly love me?" he asked I stood in the door way and looked at him. I studied him for a second before taking a deep breath.


	90. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

~Kris's POV~

"Ok I texted her." I told Codys. I went to the bedroom and started to grab my wrestling attire.

"She's gonna meet us there?" he asked.

"Yep." I answered. I kissed him.

"Are you sure your ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Totally. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you havent had any training since your time off." He answered.

"I'll be fine!" I kissed his cheek. "Let's go." He grabbed my handa and we started to walked out of the room. We went to the lobby and got into his car. He drove to the arena. From there I went to Khloe's and mine's locker room and changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.%3Ft%3D147308%26page%3D5&usg=_9ykUvlZlPYIIjeJGIYto44dNZTs=&h=360&w=280&sz=43&hl=en&start=30&zoom=1&tbnid=na5c3ReW88YkIM:&tbnh=152&tbnw=125&ei=LzNsTaCdIYWClAeitu3-AQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dashley%2Bmassaro%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D495%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C1282&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=130&vpy=83&dur=219&hovh=255&hovw=198&tx=108&ty=121&oei=ITNsTfW1IcO88gawwq2iCw&page=4&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:30&biw=1003&bih=495

"How do I look? I asked him.

"Amazing!" he kissed me. Khloe came into the room.

"Hey sis are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm going to go get ready." She went to the bathroom and changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/wrestling-bios/candice-michelle/&usg=_MbhFfirMYg4DZcvruUB-oG-xFQA=&h=1800&w=1200&sz=202&hl=en&start=78&zoom=1&tbnid=JpLh9GK_NDGQ6M:&tbnh=159&tbnw=109&ei=LTZsTYn1IIKBlAegysSKAg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dtrish%2Bstratus%2Bwwe%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D495%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C2822&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=794&vpy=109&dur=3157&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=172&ty=201&oei=EzZsTbeYDMK78ga9htWpCw&page=9&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:78&biw=1003&bih=495

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Let's make her regret it." She answered. She grabbed her Diva's belt and we walked to the entrance area.


	91. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

~Khloe's POV~

"Kris?" I asked her. She turned and looked at me.

"What?"

"I love him." she hugged me.

"I know." My theme went out and I walked out I got to the rop of the ramp before her theme went off and she ran out. We walked down the ramp and into the ring. I handed my belt to the ref. the bell rang and Kris ran towards her attacking her. I pulled hyer off of Maryse. "Let go of me!" she yelled at me.

"Kris, your gonna get disquilfied." I told her.

"I don't care." She got out of my grip and attacked Maryse again. I rolled my eyues. There was nothing I could do to stop her. So I join ed in.

~End of the Match~

I hugged Kris as the ref raised our arms in the air. We walked up the ramp and went backstage. Then we ewalked back to the locker room accompanied by Cody who met us at the entrance area.

"Khloe, what is he doing here?" Kris asked.

"I invited him here." I answered.

"Why?" I smiled at him. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"He's here cuz we are together. Again." I answered. Kris was shocked Cody was just emtionless.

"Why?" Kris asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you guys together?" she asked.

"Cuz I love him. you can't stop love." I answered. She looked me in the eyes.

"Your right. I can't stop love. Congrats." She hugged me.

"Thanks sis."


	92. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

~Kris's POV~

"Let's go celebrate." I said.

"Yeah!" Khloe said.

"You girls go change." Cody said. I kissed him. Khloe and I went into the dressing room. I changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/uncategorized/avril-lavigne-launched-black-star-perfume/&usg=_wdnSiXhCgN_KotCkRWWxiUX6rl8=&h=526&w=361&sz=71&hl=en&start=75&zoom=1&tbnid=ZzapwUbokLUZqM:&tbnh=177&tbnw=122&ei=tUxsTZ36NoGClAfZhJHgBA&prev=/images%3Fq%3DAvril%2BLavigne%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D495%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=78&oei=AUxsTb2tCoH_8AbX1vSVCw&page=8&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:75&tx=-172&ty=-155 and Khloe changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/celebrities-style/chic-style-pick-hilary-duff-in-red/&usg=_6yqAnqEN57-zNkztgIf8B-jGTKw=&h=313&w=263&sz=30&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=pEFEUJUzRNQw9M:&tbnh=128&tbnw=105&ei=kO10TeDvO8O-twfMxZyGDw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dhilary%2Bduff%2Bdresses%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C383&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=267&vpy=256&dur=828&hovh=245&hovw=206&tx=115&ty=129&oei=kO10TeDvO8O-twfMxZyGDw&page=1&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:0&biw=1259&bih=851 we went to Cody's locker room to get the boys. Cody was wearing a white button down shirt and jeans and Ted was wearing a white polo and black jeans. "You ready?" Cody asked.

"Yep." I answered. He kissed me as he grabbed my duffle bag.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"Thank you babe." We looked over at Ted and Khloe who seemed to be in their own little world. "Come on you two. Save it for your room." I told them tapping on Khloe's shoulder. They stopped kissing and we went to Cody and Ted's cars. "Where are we going?" I asked as Cody and I stopped at his car.

"I know a place." Ted answered. "Just follow me Cody."

"Alright." Cody said opening the passenger door and helping me in. Cody threw my stuff into the back and then got in the driver's side. He started the car and followed Ted's car to a really nice restaurant. We got out and went inside. We looked to see Khloe and Ted already sitting at a table. We went and joined them.

"Long time no see." I said. Cody pulled out my chair for me. I took a seat. Cody took a seat next to me. A waiter poured Cody and myself some wine. "I propose a toast. To Ted and Khloe! No more break ups!" I said lifting my glass.

"I'll drink to that." Khloe said. I smiled and we tapped our glasses together.

"I propose a toast. To Cody and Kris. May you guys always be happy and no more break ups." Khloe said. I looked at Cody and kissed him.

"Hey! No PDA at the table." Ted said. I laughed and kissed Cody on the cheek.

"Better?" I asked.

"Sorta." He answered. We ordered and enjoyed a nice meal. Afterwards, Cody and a very exhausted me went back to our hotel room where I showered, changed into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/fashion/victoria-secret-flannel-pajamas/&usg=_RCsbQKIjshoMl37JXz3PHmuLxAM=&h=261&w=194&sz=22&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=QrzCdX3X0qcuuM:&tbnh=174&tbnw=129&ei=Uj12Te-CH8G1tge1qdykBg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvictoria%2Bsecret%2Bpjs%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=390&oei=Uj12Te-CH8G1tge1qdykBg&page=1&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0&tx=69&ty=125 and went to bed.


	93. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

~Khloe's POV~

"Well, now that that is settled." I said changing into this: .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=.%3Ft%3D7&usg=_gIsnyDxf6tOBbA-HZ2S3Ej8CgdQ=&h=263&w=350&sz=24&hl=en&start=28&zoom=1&tbnid=rWNHxjpLP33ukM:&tbnh=131&tbnw=200&ei=tT12Tem-I8qBtgfsuKWZBg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvictoria%2Bsecret%2Bpjs%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=562&oei=pz12TfGPE5Citgfn-b2OBg&page=2&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:28&tx=86&ty=60 I turned off the light in the bathroom and cuddled into bed with Ted.

"We're were we?" he asked before taking my face into his hands. Then my phone rang. We both sighed.

"No Kris. Not now!" I said. I turned to my nightstand and reached to get it.

"Don't answer it."

"It could be my parents." I told him. I grabbed my phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Khloe?"

"Squirt?"

"Khloe, I have to tell you something!" Hannah told me. She sounded out of breath.

"What's wrong? Did Randy break up with you?" I asked.

"No! nothing's wrong…well, maybe a little bit."

"Hannah, just tell me what is going on." I told her. I wasn't in the mood to play mind games with her.

"Well, the thing is…Randy and I are going to be parents." Hannah said before screaming. I removed the phone from my ear.

"What's going on?" Ted asked.

"My sister's pregnant." I answered.

"Kris?" he asked.

"No Maria! No it's Hannah."

"Maria and Hannah are both pregnant?" Ted asked. I hit him with a pillow.

"No! Hannah's pregnant." I answered.

"Tell her congrats!"

"Alright." I told him. I put the phone back to my ear. Hannah was done screaming. "Congrats Hannah."

"And…We're getting married!" Hannah told me.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" Ted whispered. I looked at him and bit my lower lip trying not to laugh. I put the hand on the receiver.

"Hannah and Randy are getting married."

"What?"

"I know right." I went back onto the phone. "Congrats again. Oh and Ted says congrats on being knocked up and engaged."

"Tell him thanks." I looked at Ted.

"She said thanks."

"Your welcome." Ted said loud enough for Hannah to hear.

"Did you tell Mom, Dad, or Maria?" I asked.

"Well, Maria and Kris know but I didn't tell Mom or Dad."

"Good luck."

"Maybe if I don't tell them about being pregnant."

"Mom will know. She's had you, me, Kris, and Maria. She's been through 3 pregnancies."

"4."

"No because Kris and I are twins remember."

"Oh yeah. Well, I just wanted to tell you."

"Thanks Squirt. And congrats again."

"Thanks sis." I hung up and Ted and I went to bed.


	94. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

~Kris's POV~

About 8 months of dealing with Hannah's pregnancy and her mood swings I was happy about this day. I stood at the back of the church wearing this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/03/velvet-torch-double-v-neck-dress_&imgrefurl=./2008/04/04/trend-alert-cobalt-blue-dresses/&usg=_a7tsMUuI58PpZwXIjQxBY4Da4f0=&h=457&w=252&sz=29&hl=en&start=19&zoom=1&tbnid=H6UkNnpION14BM:&tbnh=184&tbnw=120&ei=M0F2TbbZBYW3tgeKzP2UBg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dblue%2Bdresses%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C383&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=539&vpy=438&dur=1562&hovh=302&hovw=167&tx=120&ty=158&oei=G0F2TbjfOc6ftgeG64SgBg&page=2&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:19&biw=1259&bih=851 and black heels. I stood next to Cody holding a small bouquet of black roses.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"I'll have to be." I answered. I turned around and saw Hannah wearing her wedding dress: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.me/pregnant-brides-wedding-dresses-for-pregnant-women&usg=_nrcP4S6-OMh6uUe3XD4_QGH47uI=&h=700&w=512&sz=32&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=ja-yMVCz2Du2FM:&tbnh=140&tbnw=109&ei=oUF2Tbj6OsuDtgfqotieDg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpregnant%2Bwomen%2Bwedding%2Bdresses%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=797&oei=ikF2TcHxA4u6tgfB2a2gBg&page=1&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&tx=80&ty=32 I turned back to face the front and Cody and I started to walk down the aisle with Ted and Khloe close behind. Maria and her date were in front of us.

"Can you believe that Squirt is getting married?" Khloe asked me as we stood at the front of the alter waiting for our little sis to walk.

"I know. This is unbelieveable." I answered her.


	95. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

~Khloe's POV~

After a beautifully done wedding, it was time for us to eat. We got to the reception hall and got our seats. I sat in between Ted and Cody with Kris sitting next to Cody and WWE Champion John Cena and his wife.

"Come on let's dance." Ted told me after dinner.

"My feet hurt!" I said. he picked me up firemen style and carried e to the dance floor. I smiled and laughed as he twirled me around. I could see Kris and Cody whispering at our table. She pointed and whispered something to him. He shrugged and whispered back. I turned my attention back to Ted. After the dance he placed me on my feet and I kissed him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We danced slowly to our song "Superman Tonight" by: Bon Jovi.

"I love you Khloe." Ted whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. After a few more dances, Ted and I joined a lonely Kris at the table. "Where's Cody?" I asked.

"Bathroom I think." She looked around. "I just came back from the bathroom so I wouldn't know."

"There he is." Ted pointed to Cody over by the stage.

"What is he doing over there?" Kris asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know." We answered back.

"This song goes to Kris Kanellis. From your boyfriend Cody." The lead singer said. Cody walked up to her.

"Dance with me." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before resting her head on his chest.

"They look so cute together."

"Yeah they do." Ted told me.

"I miss that."

"Miss what?"

"I miss those days."

"What days?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked back. We looked at each other for a second then laughed to each other.

"Ok I think we've had too much to drink." I said.

"I think so too." He kissed me. I turned back to watch Cody and Kris dancing.


	96. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

~Kris's POV~

I closed my eyes thinking that nothing could be better than this. I listened to Cody's heart beat to the rhythm of the "You and I Tonight" by: Faber Drive. He kissed the top of my head. After the song was done playing, Cody looked at me and held up one hand. He left me standing there and then grabbed a mic.

"Kristina, I love you. I always will and I always have. You and me are something different than anyone else. You are the love of my life, the apple of my eye, the reason I breathe and wake up every morning. I want to be there for you whenever you need me. You and I have just started something. And we are just about to end it." Tears were starting to fill my eyes. "Kristina," he pulled something out of his pocket and opened it. "Kristina, my love and angel, will you become Mrs. Kristina Rhodes?" he asked me. I covered my mouth with my hands. I started to cry. I nodded.

"Yes!" I answered he put the ring on my finger, stood up, picked me up and kissed me.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I whispered back. We walked back to our table so I could show Khloe my ring. She stood up and hugged me. I showed her my ring: .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/daily-101/2010/02/23/hilary-duffs-million-dollar-engagement-ring/&usg=_r4evZTAJf8o0wF7SW9RLhC4ISwE=&h=410&w=410&sz=42&hl=en&start=2&zoom=1&tbnid=EHlfeUJxroai9M:&tbnh=125&tbnw=125&ei=kYd3TYZBgsyrAfrRxNEJ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dhilary%2Bduff%2527s%2Bengagement%2Brings%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1

"So amazing." I showed it to Ted.

"You chose great." Ted told Cody. "Congrats."

"Thanks Ted." For the rest of the night I was floating on air.


	97. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

~Khloe's POV~

Ted and I were in our room at my apartment later that night. I just finished changing and turned off the light in the bathroom.

"I am so tired! Between the crying and happiness and the smiling, I think I'll go sleep for a month or so." I climbed into bed as he laughed.

"It was a very fun night." He told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He answered. He seemed a little upset.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Khloe, have you ever thought about us getting married?" he ignored my question.

"Of course I have." I answered. "Many times."

"oh."

"Have you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Many times. I love the idea of being married to you."

"Same here." I told him. I kissed his cheek. "Night babe." He kissed the top of my head.

"Night baby. Sleep good." I wiggled down into my bed and closed my eyes. That night I slept so good. I slept better than I have in months. I felt Ted wrap his arms around me. I turned around in his arms and faced him. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered with my eyes still closed.


	98. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

~Kris's POV~

"Ok what do you think of this one?" I came out of the dressing room 2 and half years later wearing this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/files/2011/01/03/3/1330/13309736/dd8a801ffce42324_halter_wedding_dresses_&imgrefurl=.com/Halter-Wedding-Dresses-13362451&usg=_MasG-iqu6BI9qa6aNBMucSiDlS8=&h=601&w=425&sz=36&hl=en&start=1&zoom=1&tbnid=MNyC-KMUi9ub6M:&tbnh=135&tbnw=95&ei=fN94TdTtMIOyqQHdypCcBw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dhalter%2Bwedding%2Bdresses%2B2011%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1

"I like it but I don't know if it is going to go with your theme." Khloe told me.

"Yeah your right." I went back into the dressing room and changed into my normal clothes. We walked around and then I found it. "Khloe, Hannah, Maria." I said. They came and looked at the dress.

"Oh my God!"

"It's beautiful."

"It's pretty."

"It's perfect." I said in awe.

~6 Months later~

I changed into my wedding dress: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_7Xgh445rvbi_mB3-lMSrRJaXsuU=&h=567&w=400&sz=56&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=5LO0h_vtNcOfGM:&tbnh=192&tbnw=139&ei=pending&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dhalter%2Bbeach%2Bwedding%2Bdresses%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=406&oei=0t94TeG3JoWOrgHmkaHVBg&page=1&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0&tx=104&ty=126 and stared at my left hand where my engagement ring was.

"You ready?" Hannah and Khloe poked their heads into the room.

"I don't know if I can do this." Maria came out of the bathroom wearing this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/2011/01/17/purple-prom-desses-model/&usg=_O9Eq31CSBUA6tCNSxBTqkb34aFc=&h=716&w=480&sz=36&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=oN_bfsWQFhupKM:&tbnh=180&tbnw=120&ei=2uF4TeuZOIjkqgG9saziBg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpurple%2Bdresses%2Bfor%2Bprom%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=328&oei=2uF4TeuZOIjkqgG9saziBg&page=1&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&tx=71&ty=104 (second one down)

"What's going on?" she asked slipping into her shoes. Khloe handed her the flowers.

"Kris is freaking out." Khloe answered.

"Kris, Cody loves you. You can do this!" Maria told me.

"What a positive speech." I said.

"I got this." Khloe looked into my eyes. "Remember when you were scared to get your ears pierced?"

"Yeah. But I was 13 not 26." I told her.

"But you were scared were you not?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"And who was there standing next to you?" she asked.

"You and Maria." I answered.

"And who is going to be there standing next to you in 5 minutes?" she asked.

"You, Maria, and Hannah." I answered.

"Right you can do anything that you can set you mind to. And besides it's kinda a little late now to back out." She hugged me.

"Sister hug!" Maria said. we all hugged.

"Mommy!" Hannah's little girl, June, poked her head in her room.

"What is it sweetie?" she picked up her daughter.

"The lady says its time." June answered. Hannah placed her daughter on her feet and handed her the basket of flowers.

"Don't throw them until you start to walk outside." Hannah told her.

"Yes mommy." Hannah walked her daughter out.

"You ok?" Khloe asked.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath before walking out of the room and out into the sun. Khloe, Maria, Hannah, and June were already down at the altar by the time I got my flowers and started to walk. I stopped at the altar and faced Cody.

"You look like a goddess." He mouthed.

"Thank you stud." I mouthed back. I couldn't believe this would happen to me.


	99. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

~Khloe's POV~

~A few years later~

About a year after Kris and Cody got married, Ted proposed. He proposed to me in the middle of the ring in front of my friends and family in Chicago after he became the WWE champion. I wore this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/wc/fash/dressimages/Fashion_BridalGown_kare_CF203_456_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_zvxVSSRhhH5dV6tu-wr_M5_TjUo=&h=664&w=456&sz=30&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=0XmVvE77AigJFM:&tbnh=175&tbnw=120&ei=_uR4TeayFsHBqwHlz9XBBg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dstrapless%2Bwhite%2Bwedding%2Bdresses%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=391&oei=_uR4TeayFsHBqwHlz9XBBg&page=1&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:0&tx=41&ty=116 and the bridesmaid wore this: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/excellent-red-prom-dresses-with-shine-paillette/elegant-alyce-red-long-prom-dresses-2011/&usg=_OldBEzFO3kG_yVPWFiUCqTeLIlE=&h=595&w=420&sz=30&hl=en&start=153&zoom=1&tbnid=BgKAv22TNPDe3M:&tbnh=170&tbnw=120&ei=eDN6TZv8Mc-ztweL6aW6BQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dred%2Bprom%2Bdresses%2B2011%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=903&oei=QjN6TfaANMKBrQGTx72WAg&page=6&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:27,s:153&tx=98&ty=136

"You ready?" Kris asked me.

"Yep!" I put on a smile. Kris looked to the front of the church.

"Good he decided to show up." Kris said.

"What?" I asked.

"Cody." She answered. Kris and Cody were still having a problem in the honeymoon stage. Kris told me they always fought whenever he came home. I wasn't exactly sure what their problems was but Kris told me it bounces from one thing to the next and she regrets getting married. "Here we go." She walked down to the front of the church. June followed her throwing rose petals on the ground then it was my turn. I walked down with my dad by my side. He handed my hand to Ted. He smiled and kissed my hands.

"I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you too." I mouthed back. This was my time and I was never going to forget it.


	100. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

~Kris's POV~

I got home from the wedding and hurried up and changed before Cody followed. I stood in the bedroom staring at the bed.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked coming into the room. I turned and faced him.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I asked you first." He told me.

"You are. You showed up late to my sister's wedding and then you don't even dance with me for their first dance!" I told him.

"Kris, you know I had a flight in today and you knew I was going to be tired."

"That doesn't matter! Cody, you know I love to dance with you."

"Kris! If I wasn't tired from standing in a wedding that I didn't want to be at…"

"Who made you?"

"You did!" he yelled at me. I pushed past him and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and sat on the closed toilet seat and tears in my eyes. "Kris?" he asked softly through the door. "Kris, baby." I muffled my cry. "Kris, I'm sorry." He opened the door and he sat in front of me on the floor.

"I don't want to fight." I mumbled.

"I don't want to fight either." He told me. He brought me onto his lap. He held me as I cried. "Babe, I'm sorry. I think maybe your right. Maybe we should talk to someone." He kissed the top of my head. "Come on. Let's go to bed." He stood up and carried me to bed. I was lightly asleep as he moved all of my school books into my bag. He placed me on the bed and kissed me lightly. He tucked me in and slid in next to me after turning off the light. He wrapped his arms around me and I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered crying a little. He brought me closer to him and then kissed my forehead.

"Everything will be ok. I promise."


	101. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

~Khloe's POV~

"Kris can you grab the potato salad?" I asked Kris before we headed out to the backyard where we were celebrating the 4th of July.

"Yuck! Potato salad." She said as she grabbed a big white bowl.

"You don't have to eat it." I told her. I slide the glass door opened and stepped out onto the deck. "Here Teddy!" I handed him a plate of steaks, hot dogs, and burgers.

"Thanks babe." He put the plate on the little table next to him. He checked the grill and I went to sit down with my mom and sisters.

"You guys having fun?" I asked.

"June! Don't go too far!" Hannah shouted at her little daughter.

"I am. This was really nice of you guys to host a little gathering." My mom answered.

"Well, we wanted to show off the house and this was the perfect way of doing just that." I informed my mom.

"It looks gorgeous."

"Thanks mom."

~During dinner~

"Hey! Can I have everyone's attention please?" Cody stood up. He was holding a bottle of beer in one hand and holding Kris's hand, who was still sitting, in the other. "I have an announcement to make." I watched as Kris knew exactly what was going on. "Kris…and I…are about to take on a new challenge…it looks like June will not be the only grandchild for you because…Kris and I are going to be parents!" he said. I looked at Ted then back at Cody.

"What?" I asked.

"Khloe, when two people love each other…"Kris started.

"I know how to get pregnant. I just mean 'what?' as a Oh My God your pregnant!" I told her. I stood up with my wine cooler. "To Cody and Kris."

"To Cody and Kris." Everyone joined in. I looked at Kris and Cody. They were looking at each other and kissed. I smiled and looked at Ted.

"They look really happy." Ted whispered.

"Yeah they do." I told him and kissed him. So about 9 months later Kris gave birth to a baby girl named Zelena. Ted and I had a baby boy a few years later named Reese. Kris ended up quitting the WWE after she got married and started to put her life together going to college to be a personal trainer. She ended up opening her own wrestling training school in Chicago. Cody and Kris were able to work things out after all. Turns out all they really needed was to be more open with each other. I stayed with the WWE and became a backstage interviewer and the first woman announcer at the announcer table for Raw as Ted became champion after champion. Hannah kept going with her career and hired a tutor for June so she could be with her mom and travel when she was on tour. Randy became WWE Champion which was a title Ted didn't want. After everything the 6 of us have been through all we need I guess was to get through the tough spots to get to the happy ending.

~THE END~

A note from the author:

Hey guys!

I hope you enjoyed the last story on this account. As one door closes another one opens. I hope that you add my new account KrisTheStars32 and continue to read my stories and keep giving me your support. It took a few years to get to where I am now but in the end it ended up being amazing. You guys are the best readers I could hope for and I hope you keep on reading my stories on the new account and I hope you guys enjoyed everything. This isn't a goodbye this is a see ya later thing. I will keep this account up so you guys can read my past stories but for new stories KrisTheStars32 is where the new ones will be posted. Hope to hear from you guys soon.

Love,

Kris Star


End file.
